Carry that weight
by johnono
Summary: Nach einem anstrengendem Sommer voller Zusatztraining und schlaflosen Nächten beginnt für Harry das 6.Jahr mit einigen Erkenntnissen. Ron und Hermine sind ein Paar und er träumt immer den gleichen, lustvollen Traum über einen Unbekannten. Slash HD RHr
1. I've just seen a face

Allgemeine Anmerkungen des Autors: 

Alle Figuren gehören wie immer selbstverständlich der hinreißenden Joanne Rowling. Mit dieser Geschichte wird auch kein Geld gemacht. Just for Fun.  
  
Es handelt sich hierbei um eine sogenannte Slash-Story. Ich weis zwar noch nicht, wie explizit es geschildert wird, aber diejenigen, die damit ein Problem haben sollten, seien gewarnt. Ich werde die Geschichte sicherheitshalber von Anfang an als R raten. Also, Don't like it – don't read it!   
  
Ich schreibe einfach drauflos und korrigiere nicht großartig Rechtschreibung und Grammatik, also entschuldigt bitte Fehler dieser Art.  
  
Reviews sind immer herzlich willkommen, nein sogar ausdrücklich erwünscht   
  
Dieser Hinweise schreibe ich nur hier am Anfang der Story, aber natürlich gelten sie für alle Kapitel. 

****

****

****

****

**Carry that weight**

_Boy, you gonna carry that weight  
Carry that weight a long time  
Boy, you gonna carry that weight  
Carry that weight a long time  
  
I never give you my pillow  
I only send you my invitation  
And in the middle of the celebrations  
I break down  
  
Boy, you gonna carry that weight  
Carry that weight a long time  
Boy, you gonna carry that weight  
Carry that weight a long time_

**_Kapitel_****_ 1 _**

**_I've just seen a face_**

_Er fühlte zärtliche Berührungen. Fingerspitzen streichelten sanft über seinen Arm, so dass er eine Gänsehaut bekam. Sie bewegten sich weiter über seinen Rücken, seine Brust, seinen Bauch – einfach überall hin. Er wusste nicht, wo er war, was er hier machte, wie spät es war oder welcher Tag heute war. Und er wusste auch nicht, ob er saß, stand oder lag. Vor allem wusste er nicht, wem er diese wunderbaren Berührungen zu verdanken hatte. Er wusste nur, dass er sein Gegenüber ebenso berühren, ebenso verwöhnen wollte. Doch er konnte es nicht, und wieder wusste er nicht warum. War er festgebunden? Fesseln spürte er nicht, aber er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass es dafür einen Zauber gab. Wenn er in diesen Dingen etwas erfahrener wäre, wüsste er sicher auch den passenden Spruch. Doch den Namen des Zaubers interessierte ihn momentan herzlich wenig, viel mehr wie er ihn möglichst schnell loswerden würde. Und noch viel mehr interessierte er ihn, wem er diesen Zauber und - noch wichtiger – diese Zärtlichkeiten zu verdanken hatte. Doch er konnte nur schwammige Umrisse erkennen. Hatte er seine Brille vergessen, aufzusetzen? Vielleicht war er im Schlaf „überfallen" worden. Er versuchte angestrengt, wenigstens einige Anhaltspunkte über die Person zu erhalten. Als er glaubte, den Kopf ausfindig gemacht zu haben, konzentrierte er sich angestrengt darauf. Tatsächlich wurde das Bild langsam klarer. Noch ein wenig, und er würde die Quelle dieser lustvollen Empfindungen ausfindig machen…_

„Süßigkeiten, mein Lieber?"

Harry Potter riss die Augen auf und wusste einen Moment lang nicht, wie ihm geschah. Erst langsam realisierte er, dass es nur ein Traum gewesen war – und zwar schon wieder DIESER Traum. Immer noch etwas verwirrt sah er zu der Hexe rüber, die in der Tür stand und ihn fragend ansah.

„Was ist? Kann ich dir mit einer süßen Kleinigkeit eine Freude machen? Du siehst aus, als könntest du eine Stärkung gebrauchen!", sagte sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, das auf Harry jedoch keine Wirkung hatte. Ganz im Gegenteil, er fühlte, wie plötzlich Wut in ihm aufstieg. Er konnte die ganzen Kommentare nicht mehr hören, von wegen „Iss mehr!" oder „Du siehst ja ganz mager aus!". Einige Wochen mit Mrs. Weasley hatten ausgereicht, um ihn diesbezüglich schnell in Rage zu versetzen.

„NEIN, und wenn Sie nächstes Mal die Freundlichkeit besitzen würden, schlafende Reisende nicht zu belästigen, wäre ich ihnen zu ewigem Dank verpflichtet!", sagte er mit einem sarkastischem Unteron, der sicher selbst Crabbe und Goyle aufgefallen wäre. Obwohl, Wetten würde er darauf nicht abschließen.

„Wie du meinst. Aber beschwer nicht nachher nicht, wenn ich dich das nächste Mal übergehe!", antwortete die Hexe angesäuert und schloss die Abteiltür wieder.

„Bestimmt nicht!", murmelte Harry immer noch verärgert.

Wenn er wegen der aufdringlichen Hexe nicht aufgewacht wäre, hätte er vielleicht rausfinden können, vom wem er geträumt hatte. Obwohl, bisher war es ihm auch nie gelungen, und er hatten diesen Traum über den Sommer oft gehabt. Und immer war er der Empfänger herrlicher, aber leider anonymer Zärtlichkeiten. Doch so schön der Traum auch war, irgendetwas daran beunruhigte ihn. Er konnte nicht benennen, was es war, ab da war etwas. Irgendein kleines Detail stimmte einfach nicht, und er wollte einfach rausfinden, was es war. Doch auch das war ihm nicht gelungen, auch wenn er es jedes Mal auf neue versuchte. Wenn er doch nur erkennen könnte, von wem er da immer träumte, könnte er sicher eher sagen, was daran nicht stimmte.

Harry schaute nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. Nach der vorbeiziehenden Landschaft zu schließen, hatte er nicht sehr lange geschlafen. Was für eine Überraschung, hatte er doch schon den ganzen Sommer über nicht lange geschlafen. Und das, obwohl er Tag für Tag großen Anstrengungen ausgesetzt war. Nach den Ereignissen im vergangen Jahr war er diesen Sommer bereits nach eine Woche von den Dursley abgeholt worden. Die restliche Zeit hatte er im Haus am Grimmauldplatz verbracht, das mittlerweile Harry gehörte, denn Sirius hatte ihm seinen kompletten Besitz hinterlasen. Neben dem Haus war das auch noch ein Bankkonto bei Gringotts, doch Harry hatte sich noch nie besonders für seine finanzielle Situation interessiert, und er würde jetzt bestimmt nicht damit anfangen. Immerhin hatte Dumbledore ihn fragen müssen, ob sie das Haus weiter als Hauptquartier für den Orden der Phönix benutzen dürften. Einen Augenblick lang überlegte er, wie schön es wäre, sie alle rauszuschmeißen und seine Ruhe zu haben. Er war immer noch sauer auf Dumbledore, weil der ihm jahrelang wichtige Details vorenthalten hatte. Aber dann wurde ihm klar, dass das auch nichts daran ändern würde, dass irgendwo da draußen ein ziemlich mächtiger Irrer herumlief, auf dessen Todesliste er bestimmt ganz oben stand. Mit Dumbledore und dem Orden würde er sicher eine viel größere Chance haben, diesen dunklen Schatten, der seit jenem Halloween vor vierzehn Jahren über ihm hing, endgültig loszuwerden. Also hatte er eingewilligt und das emsige Treiben des Ordens ging weiter am Gimauldplatz Nr. 12.

Und dort hatte er jeden Tag zusätzlichen Unterricht erhalten, meistens von Remus Lupin und Professor McGonagall, sowie, wenn er denn Zeit hatte, von Professor Dumbledore persönlich. McGonagall schien ihr Versprechen, Harry zum Auror zu machen, nicht vergessen haben. (Sie konnte ihre Freude nicht verbergen, als Harrys ZAG Ergebnisse kamen und er überraschend ein „Ohnegleichen" in Zaubertränke bekommen hatte). Und Remus schien sich nach Sirius Tod noch mehr verpflichtet, sich um Harry zu kümmern. Er war in der kurzen Zeit eine Art Ersatz-Pate geworden. Wenn man bedachte, dass Sirius schon sein Ersatz-Vater gewesen war, war Remus nun sein Ersatz-Ersatz-Vater. Harry schien einen ungewöhnlich großen Verschleiß an Vaterfiguren zu haben, aber auf der anderen Seite, was war schon gewöhnlich im Leben des Jungen, der lebt.

Neben Okklumentik hatten sie ihm auch viele andere nützliche Dinge beigebracht. Professor McGonagall hatte ihm die grundlegenden Techniken beigebracht, um ein Animagus zu werden, Remus hatte ihn einige Tricks gelehrt, um Flüche abzuwehren und zusammen mit Dumbledore hatte er an einer selbst für Zauberer ungewöhnlichen Fähigkeit gearbeitet. Es hatte sich nämlich herausgestellt, dass Harry ein bisher verborgenes Talent für zauberstabloses Zaubern hatte. Anzeichen dafür waren nicht nur verschwindende Glasscheiben und aufgeblasene Tanten, sondern auch Kleinigkeiten wie ein von alleine leuchtender Zauberstab damals, als die Dementoren ihn und Dudley angriffen. Bisher hatte Harry immer nur unbewusst und in Situationen großer Aufregung ohne Zauberstab gezaubert, doch jetzt lernte er, seine Emotionen zu kontrollieren und die Fähigkeit bewusst einzusetzen.

Er machte jedoch nur sehr langsam Fortschritte. Deswegen und wegen der Erinnerungen an das vergangene Schuljahr fing er an, auch alleine viel zu trainieren. Schlafen konnte und wollte er nicht, weil jedes Mal, wenn er dann doch vor Müdigkeit die Augen schloss, er entweder von Sirius träumte oder von Voldemort – oder, noch schlimmer, von beiden. Gerade die Träume von Sirius machten ihm zu schaffen, vor allem, da er im alten Haus der Blacks schon tagsüber von Erinnerungen an seinen Paten umgeben war. Am schlimmsten war Sirius Mutter, die immer wieder lauthals von sich gab, wie dankbar sie Harry sei, dass ihr verräterischer Sohn dank ihm endlich tot sei. Immer, wenn er schweißgebadet nachts aufwachte, lenkte er sich von den traurigen Gedanken ab, indem er Zaubersprüche übte, an seiner Animagustechnik feilte oder sogar Bücher aus der Black'schen Hausbibliothek las. Zum ersten Mal war Harry froh, im Haus einer dunklen Zaubererfamilie zu wohnen, denn er fand duzende Bücher über die Dunklen Künste – und wie heißt es so schön: _Know__ your enemy_! Hermine würde sicher staunen, wenn sie wüsste, wie viel er über die Ferien gelesen hatte. Vielleicht würde sie sich sogar Sorgen machen, im nächsten Schuljahr in einigen Fächern nicht mehr Klassenbeste zu sein. Harry beneidete sie darum, schließlich las er die Bücher nicht wegen besserer Noten, sondern um seines Lebens willen.

Der Traum, den er auch gerade wieder geträumt hatte, hatte er anfangs nur selten und so schön er auch war, so überwiegten doch nachts immer die Alpträume. Dieser eine positive Traum kam immer nur tagsüber, wenn er mal wieder vor Müdigkeit einige Minuten geschlafen hatte. Wie zum Beispiel gerade im Hogwarts Express auf dem Weg zu seinem Sechsten Schuljahr an dem Ort, der wie kein anderer für ihn Zuhause bedeutete. Er blickte aus dem Fenster und der vorbeiziehenden Landschaft zu schließen, hatte er mal wieder nicht sehr lange geschlafen. Er ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Er konnte Parsel sprechen, ohne Zauberstab zaubern, einen richtigen Patronus hervorzaubern und den Imperiusfluch abblocken – doch so etwas normales wie ein paar Stunden schlafen schaffte er nicht.

Er richtete sich etwas auf und rückte seine Kleidung zurecht. Selbst einige Minuten Schlaf schafften es, sein Erscheinungsbild totat durcheinander zu bringen. Noch mehr als sowieso schon. Wo Ron und Hermine nur blieben? Sie hatten wie letztes Jahr versprochen, so schnell wie möglich zu seinem Abteil zu kommen, nachdem sie ihren Pflichten als Vertrauensschüler nachgekommen wären. Nun war schon die Hälfte der Zugfahrt vorbei und sie waren noch immer nicht aufgetaucht. Er hatte er extra für sie ein ganzes Abteil freigehalten, um ein wenig Zeit mit ihnen alleine verbringen zu können. Über die Ferien war er viel zu beschäftigt gewesen, und so nett Ginny, Neville und die anderen auch waren, er wollte wieder mal Zeit mit seinen beiden besten Freunden alleine verbringen.

Als wenn es abgesprochen gewesen, bewegte sich in diesem Moment die Abteiltür. Harry sah erwartungsvoll hinüber, doch als sich die Tür öffnete kamen weder Ron noch Hermine zum Vorschein. Sondern, er hätte es sich eigentlich denken können, Draco Malfoy, umringt von den üblichen Verdächtigen, Crabbe und Goyle.

„Malfoy", sagte Harry mit so viel Verachtung in seiner Stimme wie möglich, „Was für eine erfreuliche Überraschung! Und ich dachte schon, es würde eine Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts geben, ohne dass ich deine Frettchen- Visage zu Gesicht bekomme? Na los, werde deinen Standard-Potter-Beleidiguns-Spruch los und lass mich wieder in Frieden!"

„Na, Na Potter, nicht so unhöflich. Nachher gerate ich noch in die unerfreuliche Situation, dir Hauspunkte abziehen zu müssen! Ich wollte doch nur mal schauen, wie es dir geht.", entgegnete Malfoy nicht weniger verächtlich, „Aber wie ich sehe, du bist lieber allein. Willst wohl das Bild des einsamen Waisen aufrechterhalten, dass alle bemitleiden müssen!"

Harry versuchte, seine Wut über diese Bemerkung im Griff zu halten. Schließlich waren es immer schlechte Bemerkungen über seine Eltern, die ihn besonders schnell und besonders heftig außer Kontrolle geraten ließen. Und so sehr es ihn auch freuen würde, ein explodierter Malfoy würde ihm sicher nur Probleme bereiten. Nachher müsste er noch die Flecken wegmachen. Als er sich etwas beruhigt hatte, fiel ihm eine andere Möglichkeit ein, es Malfoy heimzuzahlen. Wofür hatte er schließlich all die tollen Fähigkeiten erlangt, wenn nicht um sie an ihm auszutesten. Während er auf Malfoys Kommentar antwortete, verknotete er mit ein paar Handbewegungen die Schubänder der drei Slytherins. Ein zwar sehr alter, aber immer noch sehr effektiver Trick.

„Lieber tote Eltern als Eltern, die Verbrecher sind. Hast du schon was von deinem Vater gehört, oder dürfen sie aus Askaban keine Briefe schreiben? Und ich komm auch gut alleine zurecht und hab es nicht nötig, ständig von zwei Gorillas begleitet zu werden. Sag mal, bist du echt so hilflos, dass sie dich beschützen müssen?"

„Wenn du das glaubst, bist du echt dümmer als du aussiehst. Und glaub' mir, das geht eigentlich kaum. Wenigstens leisten meine Freunde mir Gesellschaft, schließlich jammere ich ihnen auch nicht ständig vor, wie gemein die Welt doch zu mir ist. Und was meinen Vater betrifft, der ist schneller wieder frei als du Punkte im Zaubertrankunterricht verlierst. Und wir wissen ja alle, wie schnell das geht!"

„Und wir wissen auch alle, dass du Snapes Lieblingsschüler bist. Erwartet der Schleimbeutel eigentlich _gewisse_ Gegenleistungen dafür, dass er dir immer alles durchgehen lässt? Und im Gegensatz zu dir nehmen Ron und Hermine nehmen ihre Pflichten als Vertrauensschüler wenigstens ernst und nutzen ihre Stellung nicht schamlos aus!"

„Willst du mich auf den Arm nehmen? Also wenn DAS zu den Pflichten eines Vertrauensschülers gehört, dann fresse ich einen Rennbesen. Obwohl, dass würde natürlich erklären, warum du kein Vertrauensschüler geworden bist. Immerhin ist ja jedem bekannt, wie schlecht du auf dem Gebiet bist!"

Harry verstand nicht, was Malfoy meinte. Was machten denn Ron und Hermine gerade? Er wollte gerade fragen, als ihm auffiel, dass er Malfoy auf keinen Fall den Eindruck geben wollte, er wüsste besser über Ron und Hermine Bescheid als Harry. Doch anscheinend konnte Harry seine Verwirrung nicht allzu gut verbergen, denn auf Malfoys Gesicht machte sich ein fieses Grinsen breit.

„Sag bloß, du hast keine Ahnung, wo die beiden gerade stecken? Ich glaube es ja nicht, und dass sollen deine besten Freunde sein? Vielleicht solltest du dir lieber ein Haustier zulegen, die sind verlässlicher. Ein Hund wäre doch toll, oder? Kommt, wir gehen weiter und lassen Potter weiter die einsame Waise spielen. So wie es aussieht ist das das einzige, wozu er zu gebrauchen ist."

Harry war so verärgert, dass er den Kommentar über den Hund gar nicht mitbekam. Auch das Gepolter und Gefluche, dass nach dem schließen der Tür vom Flur her tönte, bemerkte Harry nicht. Harry wusste zwar immer noch nicht, was Malfoy eigentlich gemeint hatte, doch ihm gefiel es nicht. Er hasste es einfach, über irgendwas im Verborgenen zu bleiben, vor allem wenn es so etwas Wichtiges wie seine besten Freunde betraf. Er versuchte sich zwar einzureden, dass Malfoy ihn bestimmt nur hatte ärgern wollen. Aber irgendwie wusste er, dass etwas Wahres dahinter steckte. In letzter Zeit hat er oft solche Ahnungen, und sie hatten sich bisher immer als wahr rausgestellt. Es schien, als hätte ihn das Okklumentiktraining nicht nur dazu verholfen, seinen eigenen Geist zu schließen, sondern auch empfänglicher für die Stimmungen und Empfindungen anderer zu werden. Sicher würde er dieses Jahr besser in Wahrsagen werden, wenn er das Fach nicht längst abgewählt hätte.

Langsam beruhigte sich Harry wieder und entschied, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Sicher gab es eine ganz einfache Erklärung für das Ganze. Er ging hinaus auf den Flur und suchte nach Ron und Hermine. Einige Abteile weiter stieß er auf Ginny und die anderen, doch auch sie konnten ihm nicht sagen, wo sie steckten. Jedoch spürte er zu seiner Verwunderung etwas Verlegenheit in Ginnys Stimme. Wusste sie doch mehr und sagte es nur nicht? Vielleicht aber hatte das auch nur immer noch mit ihrer heimlichen Schwärmerei für ihn zu tun, die Harry über die vergangenen Jahre natürlich bemerkt hatte. Er entschied sich, nicht weiter nachzubohren, immerhin hatte dieser Zug schließlich nur eine endlose Zahl an Abteilen. Hoffte er zumindest, denn schließlich konnte man in der Zaubererwelt da nicht ganz sicher sein.

Schließlich kam er zu einem Abteil ganz am Ende des Zuges, dessen Vorhänge verschlossen waren. Er horchte an der Tür, konnte jedoch nichts hören. Er klopfte, doch es reagierte niemand. Wiedereinmal hatte er so ein Gefühl, dass Ron und Hermine in dem Abteil waren. Und zwar nicht nur, weil er in jedem anderen Abteil bereits nachgesehen hatte. Doch warum antworteten sie ihm nicht? Vielleicht war etwas passiert? Oder vielleicht waren sie, wie er selbst auch, eingeschlafen? Er entschied sich, einfach nachzuschauen und öffnete die Abteiltür. Der Anblick, der ihn erwartete, ließ ihn das Blut in den Kopf schießen. Vor Wut, vor Scham und vor, na ja, Erregung zu gleich. Ron und Hermine lagen aufeinander, und waren, soweit er das beurteilen konnte, ziemlich nackt. Ehrlich gesagt hatten sie nur noch ihre Socken an. Sie schienen ihn gar nicht zu bemerken und waren ganz darin vertieft, ähm, genauer gesagt war Ron ganz in Hermine vertieft. Als Harry realisierte, was er da beobachtete, wollte er seinen Blick abwenden, doch er konnte nicht. Nicht, weil ihn der Geschehen besonders interessiert, sondern weil die Wut Überhand genommen hatte. Verschiedene Gedanken schossen gleichzeitig quer durch seinen Kopf.

Warum hatten sie ihm das verheimlicht, vertrauten sich im nicht? Warum bin ich immer der letzte, der alles erfährt? Wie kommt Malfoy darauf, ich sei schlecht in _diesen_ Dingen? Ohne es zu merken war Harry langsam aber sich in einen Zustand geraten, den er eben bei Malfoy noch hatte vermeiden können. Er spürte, wie er purpurrot im Gesicht wurde und die Luft um ihn herum schien Funken zu sprühen.

Auf einmal sah Hermine auf und Harry direkt in die Augen. Harry konnte nicht sagen, welches Gefühl sich auf ihrem Gesicht mehr abzeichnete, Überraschung, Scham oder Angst. Hermine stoppte sofort mit ihren Bewegungen, was Ron natürlich bemerkte. Er drehte sich um und blickte ebenso erschrocken einen wutentbrannten Harry an. Einen Moment lang war es Mucksmäuschen Still, bevor Hermine ein schamerfüllter Schrei entfuhr.

„Harry! Dreh dich um!".

Wie schon bei den Zentauren schien Hermine sofort zu realisieren, dass sie was Falsches gesagt hatte. Natürlich hatte sich recht, Harry hatte kein Recht sie so entblößt zu sehen. Doch so wütend wie er im Augenblick war, war es nicht die weiseste Entscheidung, ihn auch noch Vorwürfe zu machen. Und tatsächlich schien sich Harrys Wut – falls das überhaupt möglich war – noch weiter zu steigern. Ron schien endlich aus seinem Schockzustand befreit und löste sich etwas ungeschickt aus der intimen Stellung. Er drehte sich zu Harry um und kniete sich schützend vor Hermine, verzweifelt nach etwas zum bedecken ihrer Nacktheit ausschauhaltend.

Schließlich schien sich Harrys Wut zu entladen, und für einen kurzen Augenblick dachten die beiden schon, jetzt sei alles aus. Dumbledore hatten ihnen oft genug erklärt, das alles Mögliche passieren könnte, wenn Harrys Emotionen außer Kontrolle gerieten. Doch zum Glück hatte Harry eben diese Kontrolle in den vergangenen Wochen intensiv geübt, so dass er mittlerweile wenigstens etwas beeinflussen konnte, wie sich seine Emotionen entluden. So konzentrierte er sich diesmal auf ihre Kleider und ihre entblößten Körper und nach einem kleinen Knall waren beide wieder vollkommen bekleidet, wenn auch etwas chaotisch und teilweise mit vertauschten Kleidungsstücken. So hatte Ron Hermines Bluse und Hermine Rons Pullover an. Unter anderen Umständen hätte Harry herzlich gelacht, aber nicht jetzt. Ron und Hermine sahen an ihren Körper herunter und schienen sich etwas zu entspannen.

Bevor jedoch jemand etwas sagen konnte, steckte ein Siebtklässler aus Ravenclaw den Kopf durch die Abteiltür.

„Alles in Ordnung? Hat ja ganz schön geknallt!"

„Alles bestens!", antwortete Harry zynisch ohne sich umzudrehen, was dem Siebtklässler offenbar genügte. Weiterhin seinen Blick auf Ron und Hermine fixierend, schloss Harry die Abteiltür und versiegelte sich mit einem Zauberspruch.

„Harry!", begann Ron schließlich beschwichtigend, „lass mich das erklären! Wir.."

„Was gibt es da zu erklären? Ihr beiden seid zusammen und habt es wohl nicht für nötig befunden, mir davon zu erzählen? Hab ich euch irgendwas getan? Vertraut ihr mir nicht? Oder habt ihr geglaubt, ich hätte was dagegen? Das habe ich nämlich nicht!"

„Quatsch Harry. Wir hätten es dir früher oder später schon erzählt. Aber wir sind auch noch gar nicht so lange zusammen! Wir wollten es erst mal geheim halten!", versuchte Ron zu erklären.

„Noch gar nicht so lange? So so, dafür sah es aber gerade schon ziemlich _vertraut_ aus. Und anscheinend habt ihr es nur vor mir geheimgehalten. Alle anderen scheinen es schließlich zu wissen! Wisst ihr eigentlich was für ein scheiß Gefühl es ist, wenn Draco Arschgesicht Malfoy mehr über meine besten Freunde weis als ich. Vor allem, wenn es sich um so pikantes Wissen handelt."

„Malfoy, woher will der denn was über uns wissen? Was hat er denn gesagt?", fragte Hermine sichtlich erstaunt.

„Er hat mich nur ausgelacht, als ich meinte, ihr beiden würdet euren Pflichten als Vertrauensschüler nachkommen, und hat eindeutige Andeutungen gemacht. Ich bin mir dabei ziemlich blöd vorgekommen!"

„Keine Ahnung wie Malfoy das wieder rausbekommen hat. Vielleicht ist er uns heimlich nach dem Vertrauensschüler-Treffen gefolgt, oder er hat einfach nur geraten und einen Volltreffer gelandet, du kennst doch Malfoy!", argumentierte Hermine.

„Wenn ihr, wie ihr es versprochen hattet, direkt nach dem Treffen zu mir gekommen wäret, hätte er euch auch nicht beobachten können. Es war ein ziemlich blödes Gefühl, ein ganzes Abteil für seine Freunde freizuhalten und dann kommt niemand. Und wenn ihr mir von Anfang an die Wahrheit erzählt hättet, wäre das ganze sowieso nicht passiert."

„Wie gesagt, wir wollten es dir doch erzählen. Aber bisher hat sich einfach keine Gelegenheit dazu ergeben. Du warst ja über die Ferien immer mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt."

„Stimmt, tagsüber mit exzessivem Training, damit ich dieses Schuljahr überlebe, und nachts mit ständigen Alpträumen über Voldemort und Sirus. Vielen Dank, dass du mich daran erinnerst. Jetzt wundert es mich auch gar nicht, warum dich meine Alpträume nie geweckt haben, du warst wahrscheinlich immer bei Hermine im Zimmer."

„So war das nicht gemeint, Harry. Und nein, ich habe meistens in meinem eigenen Zimmer geschlafen. Oder glaubst du, es gibt irgendeinen Zauber, der mein Schnarchen imitieren könnte. Hermine und ich sind wirklich noch nicht lange zusammen. Du warst nie da und so blieben immer nur wir beide übrig. Das soll kein Vorwurf sein, absolut nicht, aber so war es nun mal. Und irgendwann ist es dann passiert. Und wir haben es wirklich noch niemanden sonst erzählt. Wir wollten damit bis zum Schulbeginn warten, weil, na ja, zum einen wollte ich einem peinlichen Gespräch mit meiner Mutter entgehen und zum anderen wollten wir ständige Kommentaren von Fred und George vermeiden, du kennst sie ja!"

„Harry, glaub uns bitte, wir hatten fest vor, es dir sofort zu erzählen, sobald wir drei unter uns gewesen wären!"

„Warum seid ihr dann nicht zuerst zu mir gekommen um es mir zu erzählen und hättet euch dann, na ja, zurückgezogen!", fragte Harry mit schon viel ruhigerer Stimme, „Ich hätte das doch verstanden. Ich hätte es euch sogar von Herzen gegönnt, das tue ich auch jetzt!"

„Wollten wir auch, Harry, aber nachdem Malfoy beim Vertrauensschülertreffen einige fiese Bemerkungen über Hermine abgelassen hat – glaub mir, noch fieser als sonst – wollte ich Hermine erst etwas trösten. Und dann haben wir, na ja, sagen wir etwas die Kontrolle über uns verloren!", antwortete Ron und wurde leicht rot im Gesicht.

„Malfoy", sagte Harry und es war erstaunlich, wie viel Abneigung man aus einem Wort heraushören konnte, „wenn ich dieses schleimige, fiese, hinterhältige Arschgesicht in die Finger bekomme, dann…"

„Ach Harry!", unterbrach in Hermine, „dass ist doch genau das, was er will. Er provoziert dich, du reagierst und bekommst Punkte abgezogen. Oder noch schlimmer, musst Nachsitzen."

„Du hast ja Recht, aber trotzdem hätte ich große Lust, ihm mal so richtig einen reinzuwürgen!"

„Wer hätte das nicht, Harry, wer hätte das nicht!", sagte Ron halb lachend, halb seufzend.

Spätestens durch die Erwähnung ihres gemeinsamen Feindes Malfoy hatte sich die Stimmung wieder normalisiert und Harry fiel auf, dass er die beiden ja gerade unterbrochen hatte.

„Tut mir übrigens leid, dass ich euch gestört habe. Sorry Hermine, ich hab euch nicht absichtlich so angestarrt, ich war nur so geschockt, und so wütend! Ich meine, Ron's Anblick kenne ich ja schon, aber dir muss es bestimmt unangenehm gewesen sein!"

„Schon, aber ich weis ja, dass du nicht _deswegen_ so gestarrt hast. Du bist schließlich nicht Malfoy. Außerdem bist du mehr wie ein Bruder für mich und solange wieder alles in Ordnung ist zwischen uns, lass uns das einfach vergessen, okay?"

„Okay!", sagte Harry und nahm Hermine in den Arm.

„Und was ist mit mir. Ich meine, Harry, nur weil wir uns zusammen umziehen und duschen, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass mir so eine Situation nicht unangenehm wäre. Schließlich befand sich ein Teil meines Körpers, wenn auch nur ein kleiner, in einem anderen, besonderen Zustand!", sagte Ron und klang, als erklärte Professor McGonagall gerade einen neuen Verwandlungsspruch.

„Stimmt Ron!", erwiderte Harry und schloss auch Ron in die Arme, „es war wirklich nur ein _kleiner_ Teil!"

Sie lachten und Harry vergaß für einen wunderbaren Augenblick Voldemort, Sirius und all seine anderen Sorgen.

Anmerkungen zu diesem Kapitel:

„Carry that weight" und „I've just seen a face" sind beides wunderbare Lieder der Beatles.


	2. Things We Said Today

**_Kapitel 2: Things we said today_**

Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen für den Rest der Fahrt in dem Abteil, dass Harry für sie freigehalten hatte. Sie unterhielten sich, hatten Spaß und es fast alles so wie früher. Aber nur fast. Harry, der dem turtelnden Pärchen gegenüber saß, wurde schnell klar, dass es durch ihre Beziehung nie wieder ganz so werden würde wie vorher, aber das war ja normal. Schließlich würden die beiden automatisch mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen als mit ihm, würden gemeinsame Geheimnisse haben und Dinge miteinander machen, an denen er nicht beteiligt sein würde – so wie eben zum Beispiel. Er hoffte nur, dass sie auch während der Schulzeit immer mal wieder Zeit zu dritt verbringen würden und nicht völlig aneinander vorbei leben würden. Und er hoffte, dass ihre Beziehung auch hielt, denn ansonsten würde er sicher schnell zwischen die Fronten geraten. Mehr als sowieso schon.

„Sag mal Harry, welchen Zauberspruch hast du eigentlich benutzt, um die Tür zu öffnen?", fragte Hermine und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Tür? Welche Tür denn?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Na, die Tür zu dem Abteil, indem Ron und ich, du weist schon!"

„Ach so. Wieso sollte ich einen Zauberspruch benutzt haben? Hab' einfach die Klinke runtergedrückt und die Tür aufgemacht!"

„Wirklich? Komisch, ich war mir sicher, die Tür mit einem ziemlich wirksamen Zauber versiegelt zu haben, zusammen mit einem Ruhezauber! Aber anscheinend hab' ich's doch vergessen!"

„Also, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, den Ruhezauber hast du bestimmt angewandt. Ich hab nämlich mein Ohr an die Tür gehalten uns nichts gehört und, na ja, ich hätte normalerweise was hören müssen. Ihr ward ja nicht gerade leise!"

„Komisch, warum sollte ich nur den einen angewandt haben und den anderen vergessen?"

„Stimmt, dass sieht dir gar nicht ähnlich!", stimmte ihr Ron zu und küsste sich auf die Stirn.

„Vielleicht habe ich den Versiegelungszauber ja auch unbewusst gelöst?", dachte Harry laut nach.

„Unbewusst? Dann müsstest du aber auch unbewusst deinen Zauberstab gezückt haben und unbewusst einen Zauberspruch gesagt haben, und dann auch noch den richtigen. Alohomora hätte nämlich nicht funktioniert! Also das klingt für mich sehr unwahrscheinlich!", erwiderte Hermine mit logischer Überzeugung.

„Na ja, vielleicht sollte ich erwähnen, dass ich in diesem Sommer gelernt habe, ohne Zauberstab zu zaubern!"

„Was?", entfuhr es Ron und Hermine gleichzeitig. „Ohne Zauberstab, geht das denn überhaupt?", fragte Ron ungläubig.

„Ja, aber nur sehr, sehr wenige Zauber haben die Fähigkeit dazu!", belehrte ihn seine Freundin.

„Wieso hast du uns denn nichts davon erzählt?", fragte Ron darauf und erntete einen Das-sagt-der-Richtige Blick von Harry, „Okay, okay, falsches Thema! Aber hey, dass ist doch cool!"

„Ja, aber sagt es niemandem, dass soll ein Geheimnis bleiben. Dumbledore meint, dass könnte ein nützlicher Überraschungseffekt gegen Voldemort sein. Vor allem, wo doch unsere Zauberstäbe Brüder sind und sich gegenseitig ausschalten."

„Richtig, das hatte ich ja ganz vergessen!", sagte Hermine und klang, als wäre das ein Verbrechen.

„Hast du dass denn schon oft ausprobiert? Klappt das immer?"

„Also bisher hab' ich das nur bei ganz einfachen Zaubereien versucht. Einen Patronus könnte ich vermutlich nicht ohne Zauberstab hervorrufen. Aber um Malfoy und seinen Gorillas die Schnürsenkel zu verknoten, reicht es allemal. Hoffentlich haben die sich ordentlich auf die Schnauze gelegt!"

„Geschieht ihnen recht!", murmelte Ron und erntete zustimmendes Nicken von beiden Seiten.

„Aber das erklärt immer noch nicht, wie du ohne es zu wissen den Versiegelungszauber brechen konntest, vor allem, ohne den passenden Gegenzauber zu kennen?", erinnerte Hermine sie an ihr eigentliches Thema.

„Keine Ahnung. Dumbledore meinte, dass es vielleicht möglich wäre, dass ich auch dann unbewusst zaubern kann, wenn ich nur ein bestimmtes Ziel im Auge habe. Zum Beispiel Dudley zu ärgern, vor den Schulschlägern zu fliehen oder meine Tante zu bestrafen. Oder eben eine bestimmte Tür zu öffnen."

„Oder uns nicht länger in unserem Adamskostüm ansehen zu müssen!", ergänzte Ron lächelnd.

„Ich hatte eine solche Angst in dem Moment", gestand Hermine, „ich dachte, du würdest gleich explodieren, oder besser gesagt wir!"

„Deswegen hab ich mich auch auf eure Kleidung konzentriert, damit ihr nicht zu Schaden kommt. Dumbledore hat mich auch trainiert, meine Emotionen in solchen Situationen besser zu kontrollieren. Das ist nämlich der Nachteil mit solcher unbewussten Magie, man kann das Ergebnis zu schlecht beeinflussen. Ich hab' ja auch nicht konkret vorgehabt, die Scheibe im Zoo verschwinden zu lassen oder meine Tante aufzublasen, dass war nur das Ergebnis meiner Absicht, die beiden zu ärgern. Nicht das es mich in dem Fall groß gestört hätte. Dadurch, dass ich mich auf die Kleidung konzentriert habe, konnte ich das Ergebnis wenigstens etwas mitbestimmen. Auch wenn es am Ende nicht ganz gepasst hat.", sagte Harry dachte an ihre vertauschten Oberteile.

„Harry, das ist ja so cool. Zaubern ohne Zauberstab! Damit bekommst du bestimmt die besten Noten bei Flitwick, der wird vielleicht staunen", sagte Ron voller Bewunderung.

„Vergiss nicht, dass es ein Geheimnis ist, und das soll es auch bleiben! Genau wie einige andere Kleinigkeiten, die euch sicher auch interessieren."

„Wie, Dumbledore hat dir noch mehr solcher Dinge beigebracht!", fragte Hermine ungläubig.

„Nicht nur Dumbledore, auch Remus und McGonagall. Tja, was glaubt ihr, was ich die ganze Zeit gemacht habe während ihr zwei euch miteinander amüsiert habt!", sagte Harry mit einem Lächeln, doch spürte er dabei auch ein klein wenig Neid in ihm aufkommen. Schließlich war er bisher nur im Traum Empfänger solcher Zärtlichkeiten geworden, und dann auch noch nur anonym. Okay, abgesehen von dem einem Mal, aber das zählte nicht. Hatte er sich nicht fest vorgenommen, das zu vergessen. Mist.

„Wie oft sollen wir es dir noch sagen, solange sind wir noch gar nicht zusammen!", erklärte Ron ein weiteres Mal!

„Okay, okay, verstanden. Dann erzählt mir doch mal, wie ihr zusammengekommen seid. Solange ich die Details nicht kenne, kann ich ja nur raten.", entgegnete Harry und war tatsächlich gespannt!

„Aber nur, wenn du uns auch alles über dein Spezialtraining erzählst!", erwiderte Ron sofort.

„Abgemacht!", stimmte Harry zu, nahm sich jedoch insgeheim vor, nicht absolut alles zu erzählen. Ihm war es lieber, noch einige Asse im Ärmel zu haben, von denen absolut niemand wusste. Zum Beispiel, wie viel er wirklich ohne Zauberstab zaubern konnte oder dass er in nächtelanger Studie von Büchern über die Dunklen Künste so manchen Zauber gelernt hatte, den sicher nicht mal Snape kannte.

* * *

Draco Malfoy war nicht gut gelaunt.

Genauer gesagt war er fuchsteufelswild. Wie konnte Potter es nur wagen, ihn auf seinen Vater anzusprechen. Ausgerechnet er. Immerhin war er schuld daran, dass sein Vater seit Monaten im Zauberergefängnis Askaban saß. Das schlimmste war, dass er nicht genau wusste, was überhaupt passiert war. Potter wusste es bestimmt, war er doch dabei gewesen. Normalerweise hätte sein Vater ihm alles erzählt, aber das konnte er ja nun dank Potter nicht mehr. Musste sich Der Junge, der leider immer noch lebte, auch immer überall einmischen und dann auch noch darauf rumreiten.

Zumindest war es ihm gelungen, Potter ordentlich eins Auszuwischen. Sein Gesicht, als er auf den Verbleib von dem Wiesel und dem Schlammblut anspielte, war einfach herrlich. Dabei hätte Potter doch klar sein müssen, dass die beiden früher oder später zusammenkämen, dass war doch schon seit Ewigkeiten offensichtlich. Er musste an den Schulball im vierten Schuljahr zurückdenken und an die Reaktion des Wiesels, als er das Schlammblut zusammen mit Krum gesehen hat. Merlin, hatte er sich kaputtgelacht. Dass es schließlich so lange dauert, bis die beiden endlich ein Paar wurden, hatte ihn echt gewundert. Obwohl, wenn man bedachte, welch ein Idiot das Wiesel war, eigentlich auch wieder nicht. Die beiden hatten einander echt verdient. Wenn sie mal Kinder haben würden, wären diese sicher der Abschaum der Welt. Nicht nur arme, verwahrloste, muggelvernarrte Weasleys, sondern auch noch zur Hälfte Schlammblüter.

Er mochte gar nicht daran denken. Noch schlimmer als der an sich schon abstoßende Gedanke, was die beiden in dem hintersten Abteil des Hogwarts Express _getrieben_ hatten. Von dem, was er mitbekommen hatte, schien es dort ja richtig zu Sache gegangen sein. Vor allem, nach dem Potter dazugestoßen war. Wenn nur die Hälfte von dem stimmte, was ihm dieser geschwätzige Ravenclaw erzählt hatte, schien Potter beinahe explodiert zu sein. Merlin, wäre er gerne dabei gewesen. Die Vorstellung, dass das Dream-Team zerstritten getrennte Wege geht, hatte ihn nach dem Vorfall mit den Schnürsenkeln wieder in Hochstimmung versetzt. Bis gerade eben.

Draco sah rüber zum Tisch der Gryffindor und musste zu seinem Bedauern feststellen, dass Potter und die beiden Turteltäubchen während des Willkommenfestes äußerst vergnügt und fröhlich wirkten. Verdammt, ihr Streit hatte nicht mal einen Tag gehalten. Nicht mal zwei Stunden, um genau zu sein. Blöde Gryffindors, nicht mal streiten konnten sie richtig.

So wie es aussah, würde er seine gute Stimmung auf andere Weise wiedererlangen müssen. Wenn er mit schlechter Laune ins Bett ging, sah er am nächsten Tag immer zerknittert und mitgenommen aus. Und das entsprach ganz und gar nicht seinem Äußeren. Immerhin war er ein Malfoy, also per Definition ein Abbild vollkommener Schönheit und perfektem Erscheinungsbild. So wie es aussah, würde er eine kleine Nummer schieben müssen, das half immer um ihn aufzuheitern. Nur mit wem? Aber da machte sich Draco keine Sorgen, es war ihm noch nie schwergefallen, jemanden für ein schnelles Abenteuer zu gewinnen. Hatte er schon erwähnt, dass alle Malfoys unvorstellbar schön waren? Und nicht zu vergessen, unglaublich sexy.

Nein, es würde wie immer kein Problem sein, jemanden zu finden.

* * *

„Oh Nein! Gleich morgen früh eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke!", stöhnte Ron als er auf die Stundenpläne schaute, die er zusammen mit Hermine von Professor McGonagall erhalten hatte.

„Aber Ron, du hast doch gar keine Zaubertränke mehr!", erinnerte ihn seine Freundin kopfschüttelnd.

Ron schaute einen Moment verdutzt bevor sich langsam ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.

„Sicher, weis ich doch! Ich hab' nur mit Harry mitgefühlt. Immerhin wird er gleich morgen früh von Snape zur Schnecke gemacht werden während ich noch von meiner süßen Freundin träumen werde.", sagte Ron und küsste Hermine leicht auf die Lippen.

„Hey Romeo, kannst du deine romantischen Liebesbekundungen wenigstens beim Essen für dich behalten, sonst muss ich mich noch übergeben!", rief Seamus und alle fingen an zu lachen.

„Romeo? Wieso Romeo?", fragte Ron verwirrt.

„Mensch Ron! Romeo und Julia, Drama von Shakespeare? Größte Liebesgeschichte der Welt? Noch nie gehört? Du solltest echt mal Muggelkunde belegen!", ermahnte ihn Hermine lachend.

„Wenn das so ist, sollten wir unsere Namen vielleicht in Romeo und Julia umbenennen, immerhin schlagen wir diesen Shakenpeer um längen!", erwiderte Ron träumerisch und bemerkte die Grimmassen von Seamus und den anderen gar nicht.

„Er hieß Shakesspeare!", ertönte in diesem Moment die überhebliche Stimme von Draco Malfoy, der auf seinem Weg zu den Slytherin Gemächern an ihnen vorbei gekommen war, „und vielleicht solltest du wissen, dass sich Romeo und Julia in eurem Alter bereits aus Liebe das Leben genommen haben. Ich kann euch nur von Herzen empfehlen, es ihnen nachzumachen!", fügte er mit einem süffisantem Lächeln hinzu und war so schnell wieder verschwunden, dass der perplexe Ron nichts erwidern konnte.

Harry hatte von alledem gar nichts mitbekommen. Seit dem Ron von Träumen gesprochen hatte, war er in Gedanken über sein eigenes, äußerst ungewohnten Traumverhalten versunken. In der Kutsche vom Bahnhof zur Schule war er erneut in einen Minutenschlaf versunken und hatte erneut diesen lustvollen Traum gehabt. Und mal wieder was es ihm weder gelungen, mehr über die andere Person rauszufinden noch, warum ihn der Traum so irritierte. Dafür war er wieder viel zu schnell aufgewacht, schwitzend und äußerst _aufgeregt_. Zum Glück waren Ron und Hermine so mit sich beschäftigt, dass sie gar nicht mitbekommen hatten, dass er eingeschlafen war. So konnte er sich Ausflüchte und Ausreden sparen.

„Hey Harry, sag doch auch mal was!", riss ihn Rons Stimme aus den Gedanken, „Nicht mal ein Tag vergangen und schon hat Malfoy uns bereits zweimal angemacht!"

„Ich frage mich, woher Malfoy einen Muggel wie Shakesspeare kennt!", wunderte sich Hermine.

„Können wir bitte das Thema wechseln!", bat Harry, der zwar keine Ahnung hatte, worum es nun wieder ging, aber das Thema Malfoy für heute ein für alle mal leid war.

„Gute Idee!", pflichtete ihm Hermine bei, „Ach übrigens, Harry. Ich hab ganz vergessen, dir was zu sagen. McGonagall meinte, Dumbledore möchte dich nach dem Festessen in seinem Büro sehen!"

„Okay!", antwortete Harry, als ob es normal wäre, dass der Schulleiter ihn gleich am ersten Tag zu sich bestellte, „Was haben wir denn morgen nach Zaubertränke?"

„Zuerst Verwandlung, dann haben wir zwei Stunden frei und anschließend Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste!", antwortete Ron nach einem Blick auf den Stundenplan, „Bin gespannt, wer es dieses Jahr unterrichtet! Neue Gesichter habe ich am Lehrertisch zumindest nicht gesehen. Schlimmer als letztes Jahr kann es zum Glück nicht werden!"

„Sag das nicht, Ron!", warnte ihn Hermine, „Schlimmer gehts immer!"

* * *

Kurze Zeit später saß Harry im Büro des Schulleiters und wartete darauf, dass Professor Dumbledore ihm ein Zitronenbonbon anbot. Doch stattdessen bekam er nur einen ernsten Blick.

„Harry, entschuldige, dass ich dich gleich am ersten Schultag zu mir bitte! Aber wir hatten die letzten Tage am Grimauld Platz keine Gelegenheit mehr für einen kleinen Plausch, und ich wollte mich nur erkundigen, ob alles in Ordnung ist!"

„Wenn Sie meinen, ob ich jeden Abend an Okklumentik denke, dann kann ich Sie beruhigen.", antwortete Harry kurz. Nicht das es eine Rolle spielen würde, so wenig wie ich schlafe, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

„Also keine Träume mehr von Voldemort?", hackte Dumbledore nach.

„Doch, natürlich. Jedes Mal, wenn ich die Augen schließe!", entgegnete Harry ein wenig vorwurfsvoll. Abgesehen von diesem einen Traum, ergänzte Harry wieder nur in Gedanken. „Aber sie sind nicht so wie letztes Jahr! Es sind keine Träume, die Voldemort mir schickt. Es sind mehr Erinnerungen. An Cedric. An meine Eltern. Und an Sirius!"

„Nun ja, Harry, dass ist normal…"

„Normal?!", unterbrach Harry den Schulleiter und merkte gar nicht, dass er plötzlich ziemlich laut wurde, „Sie finden es also normal, dass ein Fünfzehnjähriger Nacht für Nacht von toten Verwandten und einem wahnsinnigen Mörder träumt!"

„Natürlich nicht, Harry. Was ich sagen wollte, ist, dass es normal ist für jemanden, der soviel Leid wie du erfahren hat. Es tut mir im Herzen weh, dass dir das alles zugemutet wird!"

„Das hilft mir auch nicht!", entgegnete Harry unwirsch. „Aber es hätte geholfen, wenn Sie mich etwas früher eingeweiht hätten, vielleicht wären Sirius und Cedric dann noch am Leben!"

„Harry, dieses Gespräch hatten wir doch schon so oft. Ich kann nur immer wieder betonen, dass ich in bester Absicht gehandelt habe und dir keinesfalls was vorenthalten wollte. Außerdem bezweifle ich, dass es Einfluss auf Cedrics und Sirius Tod gehabt hätte!"

„Um das festzustellen, ist es ein wenig zu spät, nicht wahr?", fragte Harry zynisch.

„Das stimmt!", antwortete Dumbledore sanft und die beiden schwiegen für einige Augenblicke. Harry wusste, dass Dumbledore es nur gut gemeint hatte und dass er ihm immer geholfen hatte, doch ein Teil von ihm konnte ihm einfach nicht verzeihen. Zumindest noch nicht.

„Harry, bezüglich deines zusätzlichen Unterrichts. Ich soll dir von Professor McGonagall ausrichten, dass eure Animagus Stunden immer Montags nach deinem Verwandlungsunterricht stattfinden. Darüber hinaus hat sich der neue Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bereiterklärt, mit dir zusätzlich zum normalen Unterricht immer Mittwochs nach deiner letzten Stunde etwas fortgeschritteneren Stoff durchzugehen. Und…"

„Wer ist denn der neue Lehrer? Kenn ich ihn? Und warum war er nicht beim Willkommensfest!", unterbrach Harry den Schulleiter, seine Neugier kaum verbergen könnend. Schließlich war gerade der Posten des Lehrers für die Verteidiung gegen die dunklen Künste in den letzten Jahren immer für eine Überraschung gut gewesen. Meistens eine schlechte, wohlgemerkt, abgesehen von Remus natürlich.

„Ja, du kennst ihn! Und du wirst sehen, dass er mehr als geeignet ist für diesen Posten. Alles andere wirst du morgen früh genug sehen!", antwortete Dumbledore und Harry wusste, dass alles Nachbohren keinen Zweck haben würde.

„Wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ach ja! Wir beide setzen unser Training natürlich auch fort, aber da ich als Schulleiter und durch anderweitige Verpflichtungen sehr beschäftigt bin, kann ich dir leider keinen einheitlichen Termin geben. Wir werden das jeweils einzeln je nach Bedarf und Möglichkeit entscheiden. Wenn du einverstanden bist, können wir gleich Dienstag anfangen. Wenn ich richtig informiert bin, hast du Dienstag die letzen beiden Stunden frei, oder?"

„Wenn Sie das sagen, wird es wohl stimmen!", antwortete Harry, der noch keinen weitergehenden Blick auf seinen Stundenplan geworfen hatte.

„Okay, dann sehen wir uns Dienstag! Gute Nacht und angenehme Träume!", wünschte ihm Dumbledore und führte ihn aus dem Büro.

Witzbold, dachte Harry, während er sich auf den Weg zu den Gryffindor Räumen machte. Als ob er nachts eine Chance auf angenehme Träume hätte. Den einzigen angenehmen Traum hatte er schließlich nur tagsüber. Dafür war dieser umso angenehmer. Warum musste er nur immer so schnell wieder aufwachen? Er fühlte sich schließlich müde genug, um eine Woche zu schlafen. Er fragte sich, wie er Voldemort besiegen sollte, wenn er kurz vor der entscheidenden Schlacht einschlafen würde.

Bevor Harry diesen Gedanken weiterspinnen konnte, stieß er beim Abbiegen in einen Korridor gegen eine entgegenkommende Person.

„Verdammte Scheiße, pass doch auf, wo du hinläufst!", schrie ein erboster Malfoy und richtete seine kaum veränderten Kleider wieder gerade. Erst als er aufblickte, schien er zu realisieren, wer ihn da umgerannt hatte.

„Ach, wenn das nicht unser kleiner Potter ist. So ganz ohne Romeo und Julia? Ich will doch schwer hoffen, dass die beiden sich gerade umbringen!"

„Warum sollten sie? Nur weil sie mit dir auf eine Schule gehen? Ich meine, so wichtig bist du auch wieder nicht, Malfoy. Ehrlich gesagt bist du kein bisschen wichtig!"

„Schön gesagt. Wir wissen ja alle, wie _wichtig_ du bist! So wichtig, dass du auch ohne Selbstmord die Schule nicht lebend verlassen wirst!"

„Das hättest du wohl gern!"

„Und wie. Aber zuerst wüsste ich gern, warum du um diese Uhrzeit noch durch die Gegend schleichst!"

„Das geht dich gar nichts an. Außerdem bist du ja auch hier, oder nicht?"

„Du vergisst mal wieder, dass ich Vertrauensschüler bin. Ich darf hier sein. Und ich darf auch Punkte abziehen von Schülern, die nicht hier sein dürfen!", entgegnete Malfoy mit einem genüsslichen Grinsen.

„Ich war bei Dumbledore. Kannst ihn gerne fragen!", antwortete Harry gelassen.

„Hätt ich mir ja denken können. Ohne ihn stehst du wohl nicht mal einen Tag durch, was?"

„Ehrlich gesagt hab ich mich nur offiziell beschwert, dass solche Bastarde wie du hier zur Schule gehen dürfen!"

„Pass auf, wen du Bastard nennest. Zufälligerweise kann ich meinen Stammbaum auf fast tausend Jahre zurückverfolgen!"

„Wenn man sich immer nur mit den eigenen Geschwistern paart, ist das ja auch nicht besonders schwierig!"

„Wenigstens hab ich mich schon mal gepaart, wie du es so schön ausdrückst! Im Gegensatz zu anderen auf diesem Korridor!"

„Ich bin keine Jungfrau!"

„Was, haben das Wiesel und das Schlammblut dich im Zug noch zu einer Menage-a-trois eingeladen, oder was?"

„Nur weil wir drei die letzen Zweibeiner in dieser Schule sind, die du noch nicht gevögelt hast, brauchst du uns noch lange nicht in deine schmutzigen Fantasien einfügen. Warte, sagte ich Zweibeiner?"

„Du bist doch nur neidisch, dass ich ein gesundes Sexleben habe während du höchstens ein Verhältnis mit deinem Besen hast!"

„Ich? Neidisch? Auf dich? Sehr witzig, Malfoy! Sehr Witzig!"

„Wie, was Besseres fällt dir nicht ein? Das war sogar für deine Verhältnisse lahm!", sagte Malfoy mit ein wenig Bedauern in seiner Stimme. „So schön diese nette Unterhaltung auch ist, ich habe dummerweise noch was vor. Ich würde dich ja gerne mitnehmen, aber wie gesagt, du hast einfach zu wenig Erfahrung auf dem Gebiet."

Bevor Harry sich versah, war Malfoy auch schon verschwunden. Harry setzte seinen Rückweg zum Gemeinschaftsraum fort, mit nur einem Gedanken.

Draco Malfoy, wie ich dich hasse!

Anmerkungen zu diesem Kapitel:

Things we said today ist mal wieder von den Beatles


	3. I'm only sleeping

**Kapitel 3_: I'm only sleeping_**

„Sirius!", rief Harry und erwachte schlagartig aus einem sehr unangenehmen Traum über seinen Paten. Er brauchte einen Moment, um zu realisieren, dass er sich nicht in der Mysterienabteilung des Zaubereiministeriums sondern in seinem Bett im Gryffindor Schlafsaal befand.

Harry wusste nicht, wie das weiter gehen sollte. Er konnte doch nicht sein Leben lang Nacht für Nacht von Sirius Tod träumen. Mittlerweile _freute _er sich sogar schon, wenn er mal vom Tod seiner Eltern oder von Cedric träumte, denn das stellte wenigsten eine Abwechslung dar. Anderer Leute müssen doch auch den Tod eines nahestehenden Menschen ertragen und leben trotzdem halbwegs normal weiter. Aber was war im Leben von Harry Potter schon normal.

Was Harry am meisten fehlte, war eine feste Konstante. Und zwar eine andere Konstante als Tod, Zerstörung und Voldemort. Bis zu seinem 11. Lebensjahr war seine Konstante die üble Behandlung durch die Dursleys gewesen. Wenigstens konnte er sich bei Ihnen sicher sein, woran er war, auch wenn es nichts Gutes war. Danach war sein Leben vollkommen aus den Fugen geraten, jedoch in völlig positiver Weise. Und Albus Dumbledore, Sirius und seine Freunde waren neue Konstanten geworden. Doch auch wenn er Dumbledore langsam verziehen hatte und ihm wieder vertraute, würde er nie mehr die Vaterfigur sein können, die er am Anfang gewesen war. Genauso wenig wie Sirius, wenn auch aus leicht anderen Gründen. Wie so viele war Sirius gestorben, weil er mit Harry in Verbindung stand. Harry hoffte nur, dass es nicht noch mehr werden würden, aber die Chancen dafür standen schlecht. Vor allem machte er sich Sorgen und Ron und Hermine, die als seine besten Freunde nicht nur die letzte Konstante waren, sondern auch in größter Gefahr, in die Fronten zwischen Harry und Voldemort zu geraten. Aber auch seine Beziehung zu Ron und Hermine war nicht so konstant wie früher. Die beiden waren unzertrennlich geworden und Harry kam sich oft wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen. Seine wenige Freizeit verbrachte er mittlerweile mehr mit Seamus, Dean und Neville als mit den beiden. Und so sehr er ihnen ihr Glück auch gönnte, fühlte er sich doch ausgeschlossen. Und das hatte er noch nie leiden können.

Harry blickte zu Rons Bett rüber und sah, dass die Vorhänge vorgezogen waren. Er konzentrierte sich darauf und spürte, dass die Vorhänge mit einigen Zaubern belegt waren. Vermutlich mal wieder Versiegelungs- und Ruhezauber, dachte er sich und wusste, dass Ron nicht alleine in seinem Bett schlief. Wie gesagt, so sehr er sich für Ron und Hermine freute, bedeutete das gleichzeitig, dass er jetzt nicht zu Ron rübergehen und ihm von seinem Traum erzählen könnte. Sicher, er könnte natürlich die Zauber wieder brechen, aber sein Bedarf, seine beiden frischen Freunde auf frischer Tat zu ertappen, war für den Rest seines Lebens gedeckt.

Harry sah auf die Uhr neben seinem Blick und fluchte leise. Es war erst kurz vor fünf und er hatte noch Stunden, bis sein Wecker klingeln würde. Wieder einmal war es keine sonderlich lange Nacht gewesen. Er hatte sich gestern Nacht noch lange über Malfoy aufgeregt. Dieses widerliche kleine Arschloch musste ihm ja auch ausgerechnet immer über den Weg laufen. Jetzt denkst du ja schon wieder über ihn nach, ermahnte Harry sich selbst. Das war Malfoy doch gar nicht wert.

Harry sah aus dem Fenster und merkte, dass die Sonne bald aufgehen würde. Da er sowieso kein Auge mehr zumachen würde und auch die anderen nicht wecken wollte, entschied er sich raus zu gehen. Er liebte die Stille, die Hogwarts um diese Zeit beherrschte. Keine anderen Schüler, keine Lehrer und auch niemand sonst, der ihn nerven könnte. Man könnte fast auf die Idee kommen, es sei nur sein Schloss und kein anderer würde hier wohnen.

Er schnappte sich seinen Feuerblitz und schlich sich möglichst leise aus dem Schlafraum. Er huschte über die verlassenen Flure der Schule und wünschte sich, es wäre auch Tagsüber so ruhig. Immer diese neugierigen Blicke, das Getuschel hinter seinem Rücken, selbst das angestrengte Wegschauen wenn er an anderen Schülern vorbeilief, das alles ging ihm mächtig auf die Nerven. Er wünschte sich, sie würden nur für einen Tag aufhören, in ihm den Jungen der lebt zu sehen, ihren Retter, ihren Held. Doch er wusste, dass die Chancen dafür eher schlecht standen.

Er raste durch die Luft. Fliegen machte ihm noch genauso viel Spaß wie am ersten Tag. Und morgens in aller früh war es sogar noch schöner. Das lebenslange Verbot, Quidditch zu spielen, war über die Sommerferien wieder aufgehoben worden und er war wieder im Gryffindor Team. Zumindest eine erfreuliche Beschäftigung neben diesem ganzen Zusatztraining. Man hatte ihm sogar angeboten, Kapitän zu werden, doch er hatte abgelehnt. Dafür hatte er doch viel zu wenig Ahnung von Strategie und Spielzügen. Ron dagegen war wie geschaffen für diesen Job, und so hatte Harry ihn vorgeschlagen. Auch, weil er sich an Rons Spiegelbild im Spiegel von Nerhegeb erinnern konnte. Jetzt war er schon Vertrauensschüler und Quidditch-Käpitän, vielleicht würde sein größtes Begehren tatsächlich Wirklichkeit werden. Harry hatte da nicht so viel Glück. Ganz im Gegenteil, vermutlich würde ihm mittlerweile nicht mehr nur seine Eltern, sondern auch Sirius im Spiegel gegenüberstehen.

Nach über einer Stunde wilden Fliegens war Harry völlig außer Atem und machte sich zurück auf den Weg in die Schule. Jetzt noch eine ausgiebige Dusche und dann würde es schon bald Frühstück geben. Seitdem Ron Vertrauensschüler war benutzte auch Harry immer das Vertrauensschüler-Badezimmer. Irgendwie fühlte er sich in den gemeinschaftlichen Griffyndor Duschräumen unwohl. Außerdem war das Vertrauensschüler Bad größer und viel weniger benutzt. So konnte er auch mal länger duschen und trotzdem seine Ruhe haben.

Harry betrat das Badezimmer und merkte sofort, dass schon jemand anderes da war. Neugierig, wer denn außer ihm noch schon so früh wach war, ging er rüber zum Duschraum und lugte vorsichtig hinein. Ihm direkt gegenüber stand ein sehr nasser und sehr nackter Draco Malfoy und schäumte sich gerade die Haare ein. Klar, dachte Harry, wer sonst würde so früh aufstehen, um sich zu Recht zu machen. Vermutlich bräuchte er länger im Bad als Hermine und Ginny zusammen. Harry betrachtete Malfoy genauer und war überrascht, wie gut er gebaut war. Moment mal, hatte er gerade die Wörter „Malfoy" und „gut" in einem Satz gesagt? Und warum blieb sein Blick immer an Malfoys Hintern hängen? Harry hatte keine Zeit, sich die Fragen zu beantworten, denn in diesem Augenblick drehte sich Malfoy um und präsentierte Harry unbewusst seine Vorderansicht. Harry wusste für einen Augenblick nicht, wie ihm geschah. So sehr er sich auch angewidert abwenden und kotzen wollte, er konnte seinen Blick nicht von Malfoy lassen. Was war nur mit ihm los? Okay, Malfoy war kräftiger gebaut, als Harry es dank seiner weiten Slytherin-Umhänge vermutet hätte, aber was bedeutete das schon? Und es war schließlich auch nicht das erste Mal, dass er einen anderen Jungen nackt gesehen hatte? Wenn man sich ein Zimmer mit vier anderen Teenagern teilt, lies sich das überhaupt nicht vermeiden.

Malfoy stellte den Wasserhahn ab und riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Als er sah, wie Malfoy nach einem Handtuch griff, wurde ihm klar, dass er schleunigst verschwinden musste. Immerhin dürfte Harry eigentlich gar nicht hier sein. Und er hatte kein Interesse, schon wieder mit Malfoy aneinander zu geraten. Vor allem nicht mit einem halbnacktem Malfoy. So schnell und so leise wie möglich ergriff Harry die Flucht. Dann würde er sich ausnahmsweise eben wieder im Gryffindor Badezimmer duschen. Um diese Uhrzeit standen die Chancen gar nicht schlecht, dass die anderen Schüler noch schlafen würden.

* * *

Draco Malfoy war ein Perfektionist. Vor allem wenn es um sein Lieblingsfach Zaubertränke ging. Er bezweifelte, dass kein Schüler an dieser Schule mehr darüber wusste als er. Okay, vielleicht wusste Granger mehr als er, aber es kam ja auch auf die richtige Anwendung des Wissens an, und da war er dem Schlammblut ganz bestimmt überlegen.

Draco war froh, dass sie endlich im Sexten Schuljahr waren und dank der strengen Anforderungen von Professor Snape von unfähigen Banausen wie Longbottom oder Weasley befreit. Es waren nur eine handvoll Schüler übrig geblieben, hauptsächlich Slytherins. Granger natürlich auch. Und, zu seiner großen Verwunderung, auch Potter. Draco fragte sich, ob bei der ZAG Prüfung alles mit rechten Dingen zugegangen sei. Gerüchten zufolge soll es eine Wette zwischen McGonagall und Umbridge gegeben haben und Dravo vermutete, dass McGonagall Potters Noten irgendwie manipuliert hatte. Potter ein Ohnegleichen in Zaubertränke, das war ungefähr so wahrscheinlich wie die Vorstellung, Longbottom würde der nächste dunkle Herrscher werden.

Draco hatte seinen Zaubertrank schon fertig gebraut und konnte sich zurücklehnen. Sein Abend war gestern recht zufriedenstellend verlaufen, mal abgesehen von dem Zusammentreffen mit Potter. Draco gefiel es gar nicht, dass Potter immer besser darin wurde, ihm anständig Paroli zu bieten. Auch wenn es die Sache natürlich interessanter machte. Aber Draco gefiel der Gedanke nicht, dass die Leute den Eindruck gewinnen könnten, Potter sei ihm überlegen. Niemand war einem Malfoy überlegen, dass war eine ebenso feststehende Tatsache wie ihre unübertroffenen Liebhaber-Qualitäten.

Vergangene Nacht hatte er diese Qualitäten mal wieder unter Beweis gestellt. Mehrmals. Zu der besonderen Malfoy-Qualität gehörte aber nicht nur das Talent, Objekte der Begierde möglichst schnell ins Bett zu bekommen und dort dann auf einzigartige Weise zu verführen, nein, auch die Fähigkeit, sie anschließend auch besonders schnell wieder los zu werden. Wenn Draco etwas nicht leiden konnte, dann waren es postkoitale Beschäftigungen wie Unterhalten, Kuscheln oder gar beides. Noch schlimmer war die Vorstellung, am nächsten Morgen neben dem nächtlichen Abenteuer aufzuwachen. Bei Tageslicht und im Angesicht des Alltags verblass der Zauber einer sexuellen Interaktion sofort und hinterließ bei Draco ein ungutes Gefühl der Normalität, der Durchschnittlichkeit. Malfoys waren nicht durchschnittlich, nie. Und ganz bestimmt würde sich ein Malfoy nicht damit beschäftigen, was mit ihren Partnern nach dem Akt passierte. Von ihm aus könnten sie einen langen, qualvollen Tod sterben, aber bitte nicht in seinem Bett. Schließlich brauchte auch er seinen Schlaf. Er bekam sowieso fiel zu wenig davon. Zum einem war das viele Lernen, um Granger nicht kampflos den Platz an der Spitze zu überlassen und dazu die vielen nächtlichen _Unternehmungen._ Und obendrein hatte er noch nie richtig ausschlafen können, sondern war schon immer vor allen anderen wach, egal wie spät er ins Bett ging. Malfoys waren ständig auf der Hut und ließen sich auch im Schlaf nicht gerne überrumpeln.

So war er auch heute Morgen schon früh aufgestanden. Wie so oft hatte er die viele Zeit for dem Frühstuck dazu genutzt, ein wenig zu joggen - nicht, dass er es nötig hatte, aber ihm gefiel es, über das verlassene Gelände dieser traurigen Entschuldigung für eine Schule zu laufen. Doch wie es schien, war er nicht der einzige Frühaufsteher von Hogwarts. Als er die Dusche der Vertrauensschüler verließ, hörte er eindeutig Schritte und das abrupte Schließen der Tür. Anscheinend hatte dort jemand fluchtartig reisausgenommen, und das ließ ihn vermuten, dass ihn dieser jemand heimlich beobachtet hatte. Warum sonst sollte jemand klammheimlich wieder verschwinden? Nicht, dass er es der Person vorwerfen wollte. Wenn er nicht selbst Draco Malfoy wäre, würde er sicher auch heimlich beim Duschen beobachten. Er fragte sich nur, wer es gewesen sein könnte. Wenn die Person nicht so schüchtern gewesen wäre, hätte er mit ihr vielleicht etwas Spaß haben können. Duschen hatten den enormen Vorteil, dass sich niemand anschließend an ihn ankuscheln konnte.

Das einzige, was er über die Person wusste, war, dass es ein Vertrauensschüler gewesen sein musste. Das begrenzte den Personenkreis auf 6 Vertrauensschüler pro Haus, also ohne ihn 23. Die anderen fünf aus Slytherin konnte er ausschließen. Keiner von denen war schüchtern und sie hätten bestimmt nicht reißausgenommen, schließlich waren sie alle schon einmal seinem Charme erlegen. Auch einige der anderen Vertrauensschüler konnte er aus ähnlichen Gründen ausschließen. Vielleicht war es ja das Schlammblut Granger, oder auch ihr Freund, das Wiesel. Der Gedanken erschauderte ihn. Nicht, dass er ein Problem mit einem männlichen Voyeur gehabt hätte. Nein, er bevorzugte beiderlei Geschlecht gleichermaßen. Schließlich wäre es eine unverzeihliche Verschwendung seines Talents, es nur auf die eine Hälfte der Menschheit anzuwenden. Und Malfoys verschwenden keine Talente, schon gar nicht ihre eigenen. Auch wenn er sich in diesem einen Punkt nicht sicher war, ob sein Vater das genauso sehen würde. Doch Draco vermutete, er hätte kein Problem damit, solange niemand davon erfuhr. Und Verschwiegenheit war schließlich eine weitere Familientradition, die auch Draco perfekt beherrschte.

Nein, solange seine Partner eine Exklusivität aufwiesen, die von einem gewissen Grad an Niveau, Geschmack und Anmut zeugte, spielte das Geschlecht keine Rolle. Aber eben dieses fehlte dem Wiesel von vorne bis hinten. Draco würde sich lieber ein Körperteil abhacken lassen, anstatt es von dem Wiesel berühren zu lassen. Und auch schon nur anschauen widerte ihn an. Doch Draco erinnerte sich, dass das Wiesel angeblich der größte Langschläfer der Schule sei. Und da er heute Morgen aufgrund einer nur von Longbottom übertroffenen Unfähigkeit in Bezug auf Zaubertränke die ersten beiden Stunden frei hatte, bezweifelte Draco beruhigt, dass das Wiesel überhaupt schon aufgestanden sei.

Anders war dagegen Granger, die ebenfalls ihren Trank abgeschlossen hatte. Doch der Gedanke, von ihr beobachtet geworden zu sein, ekelte ihn nicht annähernd so an wie beim Wiesel. Ehrlich gesagt gefiel ihm der Gedanke sogar ein wenig, denn schließlich hatte auch Intelligenz einen gewissen Reiz, denn er bei ihr nicht leugnen konnte, auch wenn er es nicht unter größter Folter zugeben würde.

Während Draco zu dem Schlammblut hinüber sah, bemerkte er, dass Potter neben ihr zu schlafen schien. War er lebensmüde? Im Zaubertrankunterricht nicht aufzupassen, konnte ernsthafte Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen. Aber schlafen? Draco wunderte sich, das weder Snape noch Granger den schlafenden Potter bemerkt hatten.

Draco betrachtete Potter genauer und ihm fiel auf, dass Potter einen sehr angenehmen Traum haben musste. Zumindest wirkte sein Gesicht ziemlich erfreut, ja beinahe lustvoll. Hatte Potter etwa feuchte Träume im Zaubertrankunterricht? Wie tief konnte man eigentlich sinken? Wenn Snape das mitbekommen würde, war Potter so gut wie tot. Ein sehr angenehmer Gedanke.

In diesem Moment kam Professor Snape auf ihn zu und sah ihn mit einem kritischen Blick an.

„Mr. Malfoy, haben Sie nichts zu tun?"

Normalerweise hätte er ja damit angegeben, bereits fertig zu sein, doch nicht dieses Mal.

„Doch Professor, doch kann mich nicht konzentrieren wenn Potter schnarcht!"

Wie erwartet wirbelte Snape herum und blickte fuchsteufelswild zu Potter herüber. Potter, du bist so gut wie tot, dachte Draco voller Genugtuung.

„Mr. Potter!", brüllte Snape, worauf Potter sofort aufschreckte, „40 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, weil sie während des Unterrichts schlafen. Eine solche bodenlose Unverschämtheit ist mir in meiner gesamten Laufbahn als Lehrer noch nie untergekommen. Und noch mal 20 Punkte zusätzlich, weil sie Mr. Malfoy vom arbeiten abgehalten haben."

Herrlich, dachte Draco, so macht Schule Spaß. Und als Potter ihm einen wütenden Blick zu warf, schien er zu ahnen, dass Draco hinter Snapes plötzlicher Aufmerksamkeit steckte. Und auch Snape schien Potters Blick so zu deuten.

„Das sieht Ihnen ähnlich Potter! Anderen die Schuld zu geben für Ihre eigene Unfähigkeit. Wenn sie wie alle anderen Schüler nachts schlafen würden anstatt in der Schule rumzuschleichen und gegen wer weis wie viele Regeln zu verstoßen, würden sie bestimmt ausgeschlafener im Unterricht erscheinen. Ach, ja, und noch mal 20 Punkte Abzug weil sie Ihren Zaubertrank in der restlichen Zeit wohl kaum werden fertig stellen können. Wie Sie es geschafft haben, Ihre Note zu manipulieren, ist mir immer noch ein Rätsel. Anscheinend gibt es immer noch Menschen, die Sie mit ihrem Ruhm und Ihrem arroganten Auftreten beeindrucken können. Das ich nicht zu dieser Gruppe Menschen gehöre, dürfte selbst Ihnen mittlerweile klar geworden sein. So, und jetzt reißen Sie sich zusammen und versuchen, wenigstens die anderen nicht von der Arbeit abzuhalten!"

Snape wandte sich verärgert ab, wohl in der Annahme, Potter würde es nicht wagen, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Doch dem schien nicht zu sein. Zu Dracos Überraschung schien Potter nicht ein Stück verängstigt. Nicht das Draco an seiner Stelle Angst gehabt hätte, Malfoys haben nie Angst, aber er hätte sich doch etwas mehr beeindruckt gezeigt als Potter dies offensichtlich tat. Und nun schien er auch noch was sagen zu wollen. Mensch, war der Typ lebensmüde? Nicht das es Draco kümmerte, aber er würde nur ungern seinen Lieblingslehrer in Askaban sehen.

„Sind Sie jetzt fertig?", fragte Potter eher gelangweilt, „Denn dann hätte ich auch noch was dazu zu sagen. Erstens, wenn Sie sich über meine Noten beschweren wollen, machen Sie dies bitte beim Zauberministerium und gehen mir nicht damit auf die Nerven. Aber wenn Sie wirklich glauben, ich würde jemanden bestechen, um freiwillig ein weiteres Jahr Ihre Boshaftigkeiten ertragen zu müssen, leiden Sie ernsthaft an Realitätsverlust. Zweitens sollten Sie wissen, dass ich meinen Zaubertrank schon lange fertig habe und aus reiner Langeweile eingeschlafen bin. Dafür entschuldige ich mich, aber wenn Mr. Malfoy nicht in der Lage ist, seinen Trank in einer anständigen Zeit fertig zu stellen, ist das nicht mein Fehler. Drittens würde ich Sie herzlichst bitten, bösartige Unterstellungen ich würde gegen Regeln verstoßen zu unterlassen, es sei denn natürlich, Sie haben einen Beweis dafür. Und viertens würde ich Ihnen empfehlen, wenigstens den unberechtigten Punktabzug wegen meines Zaubertrankes wieder rückgängig zu machen. Schließlich sollte ich als erster eher Punkte erhalten, finden Sie nicht?"

Draco konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals eine solche Stille erlebt zu haben. Es war mucksmäuschenstill und jeder schien darauf zu erwarten, dass Snape jeden Moment explodieren würde. Doch zu Verwunderung aller, blieb er ganz ruhig und begutachtete Potters Trank. Sollte es wirklich stimmen, dass Potter schon fertig war? Noch dazu vor Granger und vor allem vor ihm selbst?

„In der Tat," sagte Snape plötzlich, „Ihr Viersafttrank scheint wirklich fertig zu sein. Noch dazu ohne erkennbare Mängel. Alle Achtung, sie scheinen ja mittlerweile angefangen zu haben, Ihre Ausbildung ernst zu nehmen und halbwegs akzeptable Ergebnisse zu liefern."

Snape war tatsächlich leicht beeindruckt, wovon er selbst überrascht schien. Doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis seine Verwunderung verflog und er zu seinem alten, Potter-verachtenden Selbst zurückfand.

„Nichtsdestotrotz," fuhr er mit wieder strenger Stimme fort, "ist es absolut unangemessen, während des Unterrichts zu schlafen und anschließend auch noch die Frechheit zu besitzen, anderen Vorwürfe zu machen. Das kann nicht toleriert werden, deshalb werden sie heute Abend eine Strafarbeit erhalten. Melden Sie sich um Acht bei mir im Büro. Und jetzt räumen Sie gefälligst Ihren Arbeitsplatz auf und vermeiden jede weitere Störung des Unterrichts. Sie haben schon viel zu viel Zeit des Unterrichts verschwendet."

Potter schien kurz zu überlegen, noch was zu erwidern, doch zu Dracos Enttäuschung entschied er sich doch dagegen. Aber auch so war Draco zufrieden, gleich in der ersten Stunde hatte Potter ihm 80 Minuspunkte und eine Strafarbeit zu verdanken. Viel besser konnte ein Schuljahr doch gar nicht anfangen. Doch eine Sache störte diese freudige Erkenntnis ein wenig.

Seit wann zum Teufel war Potter so gut in Zaubertränke?

Anmerkungen zu diesem Kapitel:

Fanfiction zeigt fälschlicherweise immer ein Kapitel zu viel an, sorry für die verwirrung. Muss wohl daran liegen, dass ich ausversehen das erste Kapitel zwei mal hochgeladen hab. Auf jeden Fall zeigt er im Chaptermanager nur die drei Kapitel an, die man auch lesen kann. Wenn jemand eine Idee hat, wie man das nicht vorhandene Kapitel loswerden kann, ohne gleich alles zu löschen, wäre ich sehr dankbar für einen Tip.

Irgendwie dauert die Entwicklung der Geschichte länger, als ich dachte. Also eigentlich sollte im dritten Kapitel schon mehr passiert sein, aber weil es jetzt schon so lange geworden ist, habe ich es in zwei Teile aufgeteilt. Vielleicht verzettele ich mich ja auch beim Schreiben und schreibe viel zu viel, also Hinweise von euch diesbezüglich sind auch sehr willkommen, sowie natürlich auch gererell Reviews gern gesehen sind.

I'm only sleeping ist wieder mal ein Lied von den Beatles, und nein, ich nehme nicht bewusst nur Beatles-Lieder, aber sie schießen mir nur als schnellstes in den Kopf. Ich habe aber auch schon Ideen für Kapitel, die bestimmt kein Beatles Lied als Titel haben.


	4. Sweet Dreams

**Kapitel 4:_ Sweet Dreams_**

Harry Potter saß im Verwandlungsklassenzimmer, das bis auf ihn und Professor McGonagall völlig leer war. Der Verwandlungsunterricht war bereits vorbei und Harry genoss seine private Animagus-Stunde. Obwohl, genießen war das falsche Wort.

„Mr. Potter, strengen Sie sich bitte etwas mehr an!", ermahnte Professor McGonagall ihn zum wiederholten Mal.

„Ich streng mich doch an, Professor! Aber heute ist irgendwie nicht mein Tag!"

„Bitte ersparen Sie mir Ihre schlechten Ausreden! Das ist nicht das erste Mal, dass Sie so unkonzentriert sind. Sie machen seit Wochen kaum Fortschritte. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich glauben, Sie wollten gar nicht mehr Animagus werden!"

„Natürlich will ich Animagus werden, sonst würde ich wohl kaum meine wenige Freizeit hier bei Ihnen verbringen!"

„Na dann erklären Sie mir mal, warum Sie es immer noch nicht schaffen, Ihre Fingernägel und Haare dauerhaft wachsen zu lassen. Die erste Schritte schienen Ihnen zumindest keine Probleme zu machen. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich sogar den Eindruck, dass sie der talentierteste Schüler sind, dem ich je Animagus-Training geben durfte."

Harry war es leid, hier mit McGonagall zu sitzen und sich anzuhören, er solle sich mehr anstrengen. Ohne lang nachzudenken entschied er sich, ihr einfach die Wahrheit zu erzählen. So würde er zumindest wieder etwas mehr Zeit haben, die er mit Ron und Hermine verbringen konnte.

„Professor McGonagall, wenn Sie mir versprechen, es niemanden zu erzählen – und das schließt den Schulleiter mit ein – dann erkläre ich Ihnen das Problem!"

„Natürlich bleibt das zwischen uns, das ist doch selbstverständlich. Hat es was mit ihrem Vater zu tun? Oder mit Sirius? Immerhin waren die beiden auch Animagi!"

Harry verstand, worauf Sie hinauswollte, und machte eine abwinkende Handbewegung.

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Ehrlich gesagt ist es auch kein Problem im eigentlichen Sinn. Die Wahrheit ist, na ja, es stimmt, dass ich mich nicht anstrenge, aber nur, weil, ähm, vielleicht ist es besser, ich zeige es Ihnen!"

„Was wollen Sie mir…!", fing Professor McGonagall an, doch verstummte als sich Harry Potter vor Ihren Augen in einen riesigen Löwen verwandelte. Sie starrte ihn einen Moment verdutzt an und sagte dann mit ihrer bekannt strengen Stimme, „Mr. Potter, es ist mir noch nie in meinem Leben ein Schüler untergekommen, der so schnell Animagi geworden ist wie Sie! Alle Achtung, sie haben meinen vollen Respekt. Noch dazu ein so großes Tier wie ein Löwe, sehr beeindruck…

– Ahhhhh!!!!"

–

Professor McGonagall schrie erschrocken auf, weil Harry bei der Erwähnung des Löwen seine meterbreiten Flügel ausstreckte. Sie brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu beruhigen.

„Mr. Potter, machen Sie das nie wieder, hören Sie! Sie hätten mich ja beinahe zu Tode erschreckt. So, und jetzt verwandeln Sie sich bitte wieder zurück in Ihre weniger furchterregende Erscheinung, ich will Ihnen einige Frage stellen!"

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und sah McGonagall neugierig an. Er war gespannt, was Sie zu sagen hatte.

„Mr. Potter, Sie stecken mal wieder voller Überraschungen. Erst diese rekordverdächtige Zeit, in der Sie Ihr Animagustraining abschließen, und dann auch noch ein magisches Tier. Ich liege doch richtig, dass es sich bei ihrer Animagi-Form um einen Golden Gryffin (1) handelt, oder? Nicht noch irgendwelche versteckten Köpfe, Flossen oder andere tierischen Elemente, von denen ich wissen müsste!", fragte McGonagall und wirkte, als könne Sie nun nichts mehr erschüttern.

„Ein magisches Tier, wirklich unglaublich. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das überhaupt möglich wäre. Sicher, es gibt uralte Geschichten von Zaubern, die sich ebenfalls in ein magisches Tier verwandeln konnten, doch ich hielt das nur für Legenden. Ich muss sofort Albus davon erzählen, das ist ja wirklich außergewöhnlich!"

„Ähm, Professor. Sie hatte mir versprochen, dass das zwischen uns bleibt!"

„Ja aber, Potter, glauben Sie wirklich, der Schulleiter wäre nicht vertrauenswürdig. Außerdem finde ich, gerade er sollte es wissen, schließlich hält er die Fäden im Kampf gegen Voldmort in der Hand."

„Soweit ich weis, bin ich derjenige, der Voldemort besiegen soll. Und wenn ich die Prophezeiung richtig verstanden habe, kann auch kein anderer Voldemort besiegen, zumindest nicht, solange ich es nicht versucht und dabei gestorben bin. Also, für mich sieht es so aus, als hätte ich die Fäden in der Hand, zumindest den entscheidenden. Und ich will einfach einige Asse im Ärmel haben, von denen so wenig wie möglich wissen. Und was Dumbledore betrifft, sicher vertraue ich ihm. Aber nachdem, was meinen Eltern passiert ist, habe ich mich einfach entschieden, so viel wie möglich für mich zu behalten. Wer weis schon, wer dieses Mal für Voldemort spioniert. Ihnen habe ich es auch nur erzählt, weil ich es leid war, Ihnen immer was vorzuspielen. Außerdem wollte ich Ihre und auch meine kostbare Zeit nicht verschwenden!"

„Vielen Dank für Ihr Vertrauen. Und natürlich verstehe ich Ihre Bedenken. Aber wenn wir unser Training von nun an abbrechen, wird Albus doch sicher wissen wollen, warum. Und ich hoffe nicht, dass Sie von mir erwarten, dass ich ihn anlüge. Ich hatte Ihnen Schweigen, aber keine Lügen versprochen! Er ist schließlich der Schulleiter!"

„Stimmt, das würde ihm früher oder später auffallen! Daran hatte ich gar nicht gedacht!"

„Abgesehen von den praktischen Schwierigkeiten finde ich immer noch, dass Albus es wissen sollte. Glaub mir Harry, er weiß am besten, wie man Geheimnisse verwahrt. Und es ist schlimm genug, dass du all diese Verantwortung tragen musst, aber trag sie doch nicht alleine. Albus wollte und will nichts anderes, als dir zu helfen.", sagte McGonagall, und fing unbewusst an, Harry zu duzen.

Auch wenn Harry die Idee nicht gefiel, Dumbledore einzuweihen, so musste er doch vor der Tatsache kapitulieren, dass er andernfalls weiterhin Animagusstunden vortäuschen müsste, wenn Dumbledore nicht doch von alleine dahinter kommen sollte. Schließlich war das überhaupt erst der Grund gewesen, McGonagall davon zu erzählen.

„Okay, einverstanden. Ich erzähle es ihm, aber sonst darf niemand davon erfahren. Deswegen würde ich Sie auch darum bitten, mit der Registrierung beim Ministerium zu warten, schließlich würde es Voldemort sonst sofort erfahren. Und er ist nun mal der letzte, der davon wissen sollte."

„Natürlich, bei der momentanen Situation im Zauberministerium sehe ich ein, warum in diesem einen Fall ausnahmsweise eine Registrierung warten kann. Außerdem könnte man ja von einer gewissen familiären Tradition sprechen, die zu wahren ist, nicht wahr?", fügte sie mit einem Lächeln hinzu.

„Stimmt. Aber mein Vater und Sirius haben es ganz alleine geschafft, während ich Ihre Hilfe hatte. Ohne Sie hätte ich es bestimmt nicht geschafft!"

„Ach, jetzt übertreiben Sie aber! Wir beide sind doch nicht über die Anfangslektionen hinausgekommen.", winkte McGonagall bescheiden ab, konnte eine gewissen Stolz nicht verbergen. Doch sofort kehrte ihre Ernsthaftigkeit zurück

„Sie gehen also noch heute zum Schulleiter und erzählen ihm davon. Und jetzt raus mit Ihnen, Sie wollen ganz bestimmt nicht die erste Stunde Verteidung gegen die dunklen Künste bei Ihrem neuen Lehrer verpassen. Gerade Sie nicht!", sagte McGonagall und wies Harry zur Tür.

Als Harry das Zimmer verlassen, fragte er sich, wie McGonagall das meint hatte. Wieso sollte gerade er nicht den Unterricht verpassen? Hatte das was mit dem neuen Lehrer zu tun? Nun ja, er würde es ja bald erfahren. Und solange wollte er sich nicht verrückt machen.

* * *

So wie es aus sah, wollten sich aber Ron und Hermine verrückt machen. Als Harry sie vorm Verteidungs-Klassenzimmer traf, spekulierten sie bereits heiß, wer es denn seien könnte. Harry erzählte ihnen schnell, was McGonagall gesagt hatte.

„Vielleicht meinte sie nur, Harry sollte den Unterrricht nicht verpassen, weil er ihn am nötigsten hasst. Wegen Du-Weist-Schon-Wer und so!", meinte Ron.

„Oder vielleicht wollte sie ihn nur warnen, nicht zu spät zu kommen! Das muss doch nichts heißen!", entgegnete Hermine.

„Ja aber warum sagte sie dann „Gerade Sie nicht"?", fragte Ron, „Warum sollte gerade er nicht zu spät kommen?"

„Vielleicht, weil gerade er darunter zu leiden haben würde!", spekulierte Hermine, „Genau, vielleicht ist Snape ja der neue Verteidigungslehrer und McGonagall wollte verhindern, dass Gryffindor schon wieder Punkte abgezogen bekommt. Das würde auch erklären, warum gestern kein neuer Lehrer vorgestellt wurde."

„Quatsch, Snape kann doch nicht Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten!", erwiderte Ron abwegig.

„Und wieso nicht? Immerhin will er den Job seit Ewigkeiten, das weis doch jeder!"

„Ja, aber dass wäre doch einfach nur unfair. Da bin ich Zaubertränke endlich los und jetzt soll ich den Schleimbeutel in Verteidigung bekommen!", rief Ron empört.

„Jetzt wartet doch erst mal ab, wer der neue Lehrer ist. Vielleicht macht ihr euch völlig umsonst Sorgen!", versuchte Harry die beiden zu beruhigen.

Die drei setzten sich auf Ihre gewohnten Plätze und warteten zusammen mit den anderen Schülern auf ihren neuen Lehrer. Es herrschte ein gespanntes Schweigen, woraus Harry schloss, dass auch die anderen neugierig waren, wer sie dieses Jahr unterrichten würde. Während Harry noch in ihre Gesichter schaute, ging auf einmal die Tür auf. Sofort richteten sich alle Köpfe auf und duzende Augenpaare blickten gespannt zum Eingang. Und was sie erblickten, ließ ihnen alle den Atem stocken. Alle sahen den schwarzhaarigen Zauber überrascht an und wussten nicht, was sie sagen sollten. Alle, bis auf Harry.

„Remus!", rief Harry und ging auf den Werwolf freudig zu, „Was machst du denn hier?"

Bevor Remus Lupin sich versah, umarmte ihn Harry warmherzig. Sie hatten sich über eine Woche nicht gesehen, da Remus für den Orden unterwegs gewesen war. Remus tätschelte Harry kurz den Kopf, bevor er mit möglichst strengem Ton sagte „Na na Mr. Potter, das heißt Professor Lupin." Er löste sich von Harrys Umarmung und fügte leise hinzu, „Zumindest innerhalb dieser vier Wände!"

„Heißt dass, Sie sind der neue Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste!", fragte Ron ungläubig während Harry sich wieder setzte.

„Offensichtlich!", entgegnete Hermine und sah ihren Freund mit einem „Was-für-eine-dumme-Frage"-Blick an.

„Ja, Professor Dumbledore hatte große Schwierigkeiten, einen geeigneten Lehrer zu finden. Und unter den gegebenen Umständen meinte er, die Eltern hätten ganz andere Sorgen als einen Werwolf als Lehrer! Und solange ich jeden Monat diesen nützlichen Trank von Professor Snape trinke, bin ich schließlich keine Gefahr. Professor Snape wird übrigens auch dieses Jahr wieder einige Stunden die Vertretung übernehmen. Und welche Stunden das sein werden, sollt ihr selbst herausfinden als eure erste Hausaufgabe. So, und jetzt lasst uns gleich anfangen. Was habt ihr denn letztes Jahr alles gemacht!"

* * *

Nachdem die Stunde zu Ende war, wartete Harry, bis alle anderen gegangen waren. Auch Ron und Hermine gingen auf seinen Wunsch schon mal ohne ihn los. Er hatte so lange nicht mit Remus gesprochen, und jetzt diese Überraschung. Er freute sich riesig, Remus das ganze Jahr über in seiner Nähe zu haben.

„Professor Lupin, könnte ich Sie vielleicht einen Augenblick unter vier Augen sprechen!", sagte Harry als ob er ein schulisches Problem hätte.

„Sicher, Mr. Potter, ich wollte Sie gerade das gleiche fragen!", antwortete Remus nicht weniger ernsthaft.

Die beiden sahen sich einen Augenblick lang an und fingen dann gleichzeitig an zu lachen.

„Du hättest ruhig mal was sagen können!", sagte Harry schließlich.

„Dann wäre es doch keine Überraschung gewesen. Außerdem wollte Albus, dass es möglichst lange geheim bleibt. Und?"

„Und was?"

„Na, freust du dich?"

„Machst du Witze, du warst der beste Lehrer in diesem Fach, den wir je hatten. Und außerdem freue ich mich auch, dich öfter zu sehen!"

„Wie geht's dir denn so? Kannst du mittlerweile etwas mehr schlafen?", fragte Remus besorgt. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass Harry völlig übermüdet wirkte.

„Es geht schon, mach dir keine Sorgen!"

„Ich mach mir aber Sorgen! Besonders fit siehst du nicht gerade aus, und mehr essen könntest du auch ruhig!"

Bevor Harry etwas erwidern konnte, fuhr Remus schon fort, „Ja ich weis, du hörst es nicht gerne, aber es stimmt nun mal. Versprich mir einfach, in Zukunft einfach etwas mehr zuzulangen beim Essen. Dann sag ich dazu erst mal gar nichts mehr!"

„Okay, versprochen!"

„Ich schätze mal, Dumbledore hat dir schon von unserem Training erzählt!"

„Ja, immer Mittwoches nach dem Unterricht!"

„Genau, wir können auch noch mehr trainieren. Kommt ganz darauf an, wie wir vorankommen und natürlich, nur wenn du willst!"

„Mal sehen, wenn ich Zeit habe!"

„Abgesehen von dem Training würde ich mich übrigens sehr freuen, wenn du auch so mal bei mir vorbei schaust. Nur so zum unterhalten, und vielleicht einer Tasse Tee!"

„Ja, liebend gern!"

„Ich weis wie viel dir Sirius am Herzen gelegen hat und wie schlimm dein Tod für dich sein muss. Er war mein bester Freund und wenn du mit jemanden reden willst, du weist, ich bin immer für dich da!"

„Ich weis, Remus, danke noch mal! Es ist schön zu wissen, dass jemand für einen da ist!"

„Ähm, Harry, da ist noch was, was ich dir erzählen muss. Ich weis aber nicht, ob es dir gefällt!"

„Ist es was Schlimmes?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Nein, nicht wirklich! Dumbledore hat entschieden, dass es keinen Sinn mehr macht, dich jeden Sommer zu den Dursleys zu schicken!"

„Meinst du das erst? Das ist doch wunderbar!", unterbrach Harry, der nicht verstand, warum Remus das so zögerlich erzähle.

„Ja, aber da du noch nicht 17 bist, brauchst du einen Erziehungsberechtigten. Das heißt, irgendjemand muss dich adoptieren. Und, na ja, Dumbledore hat vorgeschlagen, dass ich das machen soll."

Harry verstand nur langsam. Für jemanden, der seit er denken konnte auf eigenen Beinen gestanden hatte, klang es komisch, weniger als ein Jahr vor seiner Volljährigkeit plötzlich adoptiert zu werden.

„Natürlich können dich auch die Weasleys adoptieren, die sind ja eh schon wie eine Familie für dich!", fügte Remus hinzu, der Harrys Schweigen offenbar falsch verstanden hatte.

„Remus, ich könnte mir niemand besseren als Erziehungsberechtigten vorstellen!, sagte Harry schließlich lächelnd, „Ehrlich, ich finde das eine ganz wunderbare Idee!"

Remus, dem sichtlich ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen war, sagte nichts sondern umarmte innig.

„Heißt dass, ich darf dich ab sofort im Unterricht „Dad" nennen?", fragte Harry nach einer Weile, worauf Remus ihn verdutzt und auch erschrocken ansah, „Keine Sorge, war nur ein Scherz!"

Nachdem sie sich wieder von einander gelöst hatten, holte Remus einige Formulare hervor.

„Hier, lies dir das in Ruhe durch und gib es dann unterschrieben Dumbledore. Er kümmert sich dann um die Details! So, und jetzt marsch zum Abendessen. Und iss' anständig!"

„Ja, Dad!", antwortete Harry lachend und verließ unter Remus' kopfschüttelndem Blick das Zimmer.

* * *

Draco Malfoy freute sich zum ersten Mal darauf, auch noch Abends etwas für Snape erledigen zu müssen. Denn dieses Mal bestand seine Aufgabe darin, Potter bei seiner Strafarbeit zu kontrollieren. Der Idiot musste den Zaubertranks-Vorratsraum aufräumen und eine Inventarsliste über alles Zutaten erstellen, und das bedeutete eine Menge Arbeit. Zwar Snape ein sehr ordentlicher Zeitgenosse, aber ein gewisses Chaos zwischen den ganzen Zutaten ließ sich nie vermeiden. Und vor allem nicht, wenn jeden Tag Schüler darin rumstöberten. Potter würde bestimmt Stunden brauchen, alles zu ordnen und zu zählen. Geschah ihm nur recht. Warum musste er auch im Unterricht einschlafen, der Trottel. Und dann hatte Potter auch noch so getan, als ob Draco ihm in Zaubertränke unterlegen wäre. Und allein die Andeutung einer solchen Frechheit gehörte bestraft.

Draco öffnete ohne zu klopfen die Tür zum Vorratsraum und überlegte sich schon einen passenden Spruch, um Potter gebührend zu begrüßen. Nicht dass ihm nicht auch spontan etwas einfallen würde, er war schließlich ein Meister der originellen Beleidigung. Doch etwas Vorbereitung konnte bei Potter nicht schaden, schließlich war auch er kein Anfänger mehr. Zumindest das musste Draco Potter eingestehen, wenn auch nur ungern und sehr, sehr stumm.

Draco betrat das Zimmer und erblickte zu seinem Entsetzen, dass Potter schon wieder schlief. Er lag auf seine Arme gestützt auf dem Tisch und schlief. Entsetzt war Draco, weil allein der Gedanke, Snape wäre statt ihm jetzt hier aufgetaucht, ihn in Angst und Schrecken versetzte. Draco konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was Snape genau mit Potter gemacht hätte, aber er war sich sicher, dass selbst Potter das nicht verdient gehabt hätte. Warte mal kurz, natürlich hätte er das. Immerhin war es Potter und es gab keinen Schmerz, der zu groß war für ihn.

Draco ging näher heran und beobachtete Potter im Schlaf. Ihm fiel auf, dass Potter schon wieder einen sehr aufregenden Traum zu haben schien. Also wirklich, dachte Draco, Potter scheint es ja echt nötig zu haben, wie erbärmlich. Er schaute sich Potters Gesicht näher an. Wenn er nicht genau wüsste, dass er schlafen würde, könnte man meinen, er würde sich angestrengt konzentrieren. Typisch Potter, da hat er schon mal einen angenehmen Traum und dann musste er selbst das furchtbar ernst nehmen.

Draco entschied sich, dem ganzen ein Ende zu setzten. Schließlich konnte man nie wissen, ob Snape nicht doch noch auftauchte. Und dann wollte er nicht erklären müssen, warum Potter schlief, stöhnte und er sich das ganze auch noch anschaute.

Draco schlug mit der flaschen Hand fest auf den Tisch direkt neben Harrys Kopf, der im nächsten Augenblick blitzartig nach oben schoss. Einen Moment schien Potter verwirrt und nicht zu wissen, wo er war. Doch dann erblickte er Draco und schien seine Erinnerung wieder zu erlangen.

„Potter, wie schön dass du der Realität die Ehre erweist und aus dem Reich der Träume zurückkehrst. Wenn ich dich erinnern darf, solltest du eigentlich hier alles in Ordnung bringen.!"

„Malfoy, was machst du denn hier!", fragte Harry gereizt.

„Zufällig hat Professor Snape mich gebeten, mal nach dem rechten zu sehen bei deiner Strafarbeit. Völlig zu recht, wie es scheint!"

„Zufällig, dass ich nicht lache. Du hast dich bestimmt tierisch gerissen um den Job, nur um mir einen reinzuwürgen!"

„Du machst einem das reinwürgen aber auch zu einfach! Einfach während der Strafarbeit einzuschlafen, also wirklich."

„Ist ja schon gut, Malfoy, bricht dir keinen ab! Wir wissen beide, warum du hier bist! Also, lass deinen blöden Kommentar ab, zieh von mir aus noch ein paar Punkte ab und dann verschwinde wieder!"

„Potter, etwas mehr Respekt bitte! Ich bin immerhin Vertrauensschüler! Und nein, ich werde nicht gehen und dich wieder Schlafen lassen! Was machst du eigentlich die ganze Nacht anstatt zu Schlafen? Versuchst du zwanghaft, endlich Erfahrung in Sachen Liebe zu gewinnen, jetzt wo deine beiden idiotischen Freunde es dir jeden Abend vormachen?"

„Weist du Malfoy, das Wort Liebe hat aus deinem Wort kommend irgendwie einen faulen Beigeschmack. Das einzige, was du kennst, sind doch Triebe!"

„Das sagt der richtige. Wer hat hier denn andauernd feuchte Träume und weis nicht wohin mit seinen Trieben? Sag mal Potter, ist dir eigentlich gar nichts peinlich? Oder willst du deine fehlende praktische Erfahrung mit imaginären Traumgestalten wieder gut machen?"

Der Anflug von schockiertem Entsetzen auf Potters Gesicht verriet Draco, dass er mit seiner Vermutung richtig gelegen hatte. Er grinste Potter siegesgewiss an und wollte ihm gerade den Rest geben, als die Tür hinter ihm erneut aufging.

„Mr. Malfoy, was machen Sie denn solange? Sie sollten doch nur kurz nachschauen, was Potter treibt!", klang Snapes Stimme durch den Raum.

„Potter _treibt_ eine ganze Menge, nur nicht seine Arbeit, Sir!", antwortete Draco, „Genauer gesagt war er wieder einmal eingeschlafen!"

„Potter, so langsam reicht es mir mit Ihnen. Wenn Sie glauben, Ihren Schlaf auf meine Kosten nachzuholen, haben Sie sich aber mächtig getäuscht. Sie sind ja nicht mal mit der Hälfte fertig geworden!", schrie Snape während er sich im Raum umsah. „Dann müssen Sie das ganze wohl noch mal neu machen. Aber nicht mehr heute, sondern nach der nächsten Zaubertrankstunde am Donnerstag. So, und jetzt räumen Sie hier noch auf und dann verschwinden Sie! Mr. Malfoy, Sie kommen mit mir, es gibt da eine Probleme mit den Erstklässlern!"

Oh nein, nicht schon wieder die Erstklässler, dachte Draco verzweifelt. Das konnte Stunden dauern, und er hatte doch noch was vor. Doch dann musste er an Potter denken, der nun erst mal aufräumen musste. Und danach hatte Potter höchstens eine Verabredung mit seinem Traum.

* * *

  
  
Harry lag noch lange wach in dieser Nacht. Sicher, er lag jede Nacht lange wach, aber normalerweise schlief er erst normal ein, träumte irgendeinen Mist, wachte auf und war dann lange wach. Doch diese Nacht war es anders. Er musste nachdenken, und zwar über Malfoy. Woher dieses Arsch schon wieder, was er geträumt hatte. Harry konnte sich das nur damit erklären, dass er irgendwelche Laute im Schlaf von sich gegeben hat, vielleicht hat er sogar gesprochen. Zum Glück träumte er von keiner bestimmten Person, deren Namen er ausplaudern, oder besser ausstöhnen könnte.

Harry hatte es immer noch nicht geschafft, mehr über seine Traumbekanntschaft herauszufinden. Und das, obwohl er den Traum in der letzten Zeit immer häufiger hatte. Mittlerweile auch nachts. Sogar nachts inzwischen noch intensiver. Wenn er jetzt schweißgebadet aufwachte, hatte das nichts mehr mit Voldemort oder Sirius zu tun. Und nach dem Aufwachen griff er nicht mehr zu seiner schmerzvollen Narbe, sondern zu seiner schmerzvollen Erektion. Wenigstens kannte er Mittel und Wege, diese schnell loszuwerden.

Obwohl, so ganz stimmte es nicht, dass es nicht mehr herausgefunden hatte. Sicher, er wusste immer noch nicht, wer es war. Aber er hatte doch mehr von der Person zu sehen bekommen. Sogar angefasst hatte er sie mittlerweile. Und er glaubte auch zu wissen, was an dem Traum nicht stimmte. Auch wenn er sich das nicht so recht erklären konnte. Es war aber auch einfach unglaublich, ja unvorstellbar. Und doch wusste er, dass sein Gefühl wieder mal richtig lag. Und dieses Gefühl sagte ihm, dass es sich bei der Person um einen Vertreter des männlichen Geschlechts handelte.

Aber wieso sollte er von Jungen träumen? Er war schließlich nicht schwul. Nicht, dass er ein Problem damit haben würde, aber nein, er war es einfach nicht. Da war zum einen Cho, dann ein paar andere Mädchen, die eine eindeutige Wirkung auf ihn gehabt hatten, und nicht zuletzt sein kurzes Intermezzo mit, äh, stimmt, dass wollte er ja vergessen. Warum also plötzlich dieser Traum?

Harry hatte schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt, dass vielleicht wieder Voldemort dahinter stecken könnte. Schließlich hatte er auch schon vorher versucht, ihn mit Träumen in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Und dieser Traum trieb in mehr als alles andere in den Wahnsinn. Dass er ausgerechnet bei Snape wieder davon träumen musste, und dann auch noch von Malfoy geweckt werden. Ob Malfoy eine Ahnung hatte, welcher Art der Traum genau war?

Allein der Gedanke ließ sein Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Malfoy würde das bestimmt überall rum erzählen und jede Chance nutzen, ihm das unter die Nase zu reiben. Wenn Snape eben nicht dazu gekommen wäre, hätte er bestimmt sofort damit angefangen.

Aber so sehr ihn dieser Traum aus der Bahn warf, konnte er sich nicht wirklich vorstellen, dass Voldemort dahinter steckte. So wie er dieses Oberarsch mit seiner Reinblütigkeitsscheiße einschätzte, war Voldemort wohl eher konservativerer Einstellung, harmlos ausgedrückt. Ihn würde die Vorstellung von zwei männlichen Liebhabern vermutlich mehr um den Schlaf bringen als Harry. Auf der anderen Seite würde Voldemort doch vor nichts zurückschrecken, um Harry zu schaden.

Was Harry noch viel mehr beschäftigte, war die Frage, wieso er so _positiv_ auf diesen Traum reagierte. Wie gesagt, er war nicht schwul, und deswegen sollte ein solcher Traum nicht eine derartige Wirkung auf ihn haben, ganz egal ob Voldemort dahinter steckte oder nicht.

Harry hatte schon überlegt, mit Remus oder Ron darüber zu sprechen, doch hatte es sich schnell wieder anders überlegt. Wenn ihm ein Junge erzählen würde, dass er einen erotischen Traum von einem anderen Jungen hätte, würde er daraus auch deuten, dass er wohl schwul wäre. Das war nun mal die logischste und einfachste Erklärung.

Doch wie immer in Harrys Leben war bei ihm bestimmt wieder alles viel komplizierter. Sicher steckte irgendetwas anderes dahinter, irgendetwas, was damit zu tun hatte, dass er Harry Potter war, der Junge der lebt.

Es musste einfach!

Anmerkungen des Autors

(1) Diese Idee habe ich Barb übernommen aus ihrer Geschichte Harry Potter and the Psychic Serpent, ich hoffe sie hat nichts dagegen. Ein Golden Gryffin, also goldener Greif, ist eine Mischung aus einem Greifen und einem Löwen. Da ein Greif bereits die Mischung aus einem Löwen und einem Adler ist, ist ein Golden Gryffin demnach zu drei viertel ein Löwe und ein viertel ein adler, was so viel bedeutet, dass es ein löwe mit flügeln ist. Das besondere ist vor allem, dass man erst sieht, dass es kein einfacher löwe ist, wenn er die flügel ausstreckt – also noch ein überraschungsmoment für unseren harry. Wer das nachlesen will, findet die geschichte hier:

(2) Sweet Dreams ist von den Eurythmics, klasse Song, und ja, ich weis, nicht von den Beatles. Gewöhnt euch dran!


End file.
